A Durin's Love
by Steph-silvereyes
Summary: I'd always been an independent, outgoing, and headstrong dwarf... That is until golden hair and blue eyes walked into my life, changing everything I'd ever known about myself. Who would've thought loving someone could bring you so much happiness and pain? My name is Nora, daughter of Aian, and this is my story. -Rated M for violence, sex, and other adult content- FiliXOC
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's Note- First I want to let everyone know I've taken a few minor liberties with my story. Everything isn't perfectly the same as the book or movies. If you can't handle that then don't read. :) I've already completed the story, but will be uploading it chapter by chapter. Also, there will come to be some very intense, adult situations that some may find uncomfortable. Here is my one and only warning. Other than that, enjoy! **

The chill of being under the mountain was something I wasn't sure I could ever get used to. I rolled onto my side and pulled the fur blanket tighter around my bare shoulders, refusing to open my eyes to what instinctively I knew was morning.

"Ten more minutes." The sleepy grumble and soft breath on my neck gave me goose bumps as a well muscled arm was draped across my waist.

It had been four months since we reclaimed Erebor, my new home. It wasn't that I disliked the mountain, I just wasn't used to it yet. My entire life had been spent among the race of man, Edoras being where I, more often than not, rested my head.

"We're supposed to be welcoming the Ironfoots and their refugees today." It took no small amount of strength for me to leave my warm bed.

"Says who?"

"Says your uncle, and OUR king." I quickly pulled the dress on that had been set out for me to wear. It was a beautiful blue and gold gown that swept the floor and cinched my waist tight. "How does anyone get anything done in these things?" I asked as I inspected myself in the mirror, self consciously running my fingers through my long dark hair.

"Would it help if I said you looked gorgeous?"

Grabbing a book off of the ground I chucked it at my soon to be husband, narrowly missing his golden head. "Fili! Get dressed, I'm not doing this alone today!"

I couldn't help but watch in the mirror as he dressed, the tunic he pulled on matched my dress almost perfectly. How strange it was, to see him in something other than armor and dirt. He came up behind me and braided sections of my hair, a habit he'd gotten into recently. He pulled them around to the back of my head and fasted them with his own silver bead. How strange it was, to see his hands do something other than wield a sword.

He kissed the back of my neck, sending a chill down my spine. "You won't be alone, my mother will be right beside you." He dodged out of the way just in time to avoid my swing, smiling like the lovable fool he was.

My smart remark was cut off as a knock sounded at our chamber door. "My prince, my lady?"

I cast one last playful glare back at Fili and opened the door. "How many times do I have to tell you Ori?!"

Ori, one of my newest best friends, blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. Fili, Nora, Thorin asked me to see to you both today."

"Does Thorin think Fili can't find the great hall on his own this morning?" I chuckled and put my arm through Ori's, using him to help my unsure steps. He was such a patient dwarf, never once getting annoyed as I tripped and stumbled my way down the stone halls. "Damn these things." I muttered to myself after the latest stumble almost sent me tumbling down a set of stairs.

"Shall I carry you?" Fili was obviously holding back laughter as he walked behind us.

We reached the great hall with no real incidents, though I had come very close to accepting Fili's offer. The doors were pushed open for us by two bowing guards, another thing I would never get used to. The hall was bustling with early morning activity, the smells wafting in from the kitchen instantly making my stomach growl. The rest of the royal family was already seated at the head table, Thorin in the middle with Kili at his right, Dis next to her younger son.

"Thank you Ori." I smiled at my friend as he gave a small bow and left me to my fate.

I wish people wouldn't bow to me all the time. Not too long ago I was the one always doing the bowing. Thinking that, I smiled as I remembered the first time I met my new family. I'd just arrived in Rivendell with the horses Lord Elrond bought during his latest visit to Rohan, my then stomping grounds. I was bowing to the elf lord when a ragtag group of dwarfs, a hobbit, and a wizard came stomping along. After learning of their journey I managed to talk them into taking me along, I rarely had anything to do with my own kind, I felt like I had an obligation to help.

Kili's outburst of laughter brought me back from my thoughts. Apparently he found the sight of me in a dress amusing.

"Hush!" Dis smacked the back of her son's head and nodded at me in support.

Fili held out his hand for mine and led me around to the table. He sat directly to the left of his uncle, the position of greatest respect, or so I'd learned. I sat awkwardly next to Fili, the corset making it hard to bend in the middle.

"Looking good, brother!" Kili said, leaning forward across the table, his wink at me making me roll my eyes.

"Shut it!" Fili shot back as he dug into a plate set in front of him.

An identical plate was put before me, but I quickly pushed it away, my stomach turning sour. As everyone else ate I looked out over the hall, the raised table allowing me a sweeping view. At least a hundred dwarfs and humans were seated around rows of beautiful wooden tables, gifts from the carpenters of Laketown. After the great fire drake, Smaug, fled Erebor and devastated the nearby village, Thorin had opened his gates to anyone needing a home. Dale was being rebuilt, but until then humans walked among dwarfs in Erebor, an amazing sight to behold.

"We need to get moving if we plan on meeting Dain." Thorin stood and gave a pointed look to his nephews before leaving the great hall.

Fili leaned over and kissed me gently. "We'll be back before you know it. Don't miss me too much." He smirked and left, he and Kili hurrying after Thorin.

Problem was, I was going to miss him too much. I sighed heavily and sat back against my chair best I could. By trade I was a horse trainer, not a princess, and even though Fili and I weren't married yet I had been thrust into the position of royalty with no safety net.

"Don't look so nervous."

I startled, not having noticed Dis move to sit next to me. She was such a regal presence in her dark red dress, her dark hair tied up into a knot and a large emerald sparkling at her throat. She smiled at me warmly, a smile that made her eyes scrunch at the corners. "You're doing great."

"That, I'm not so sure of." I said helplessly.

"Come now, let's see to tonight's feast." She laced her arm into mine and led me through the doors that adjoined the kitchen with the great hall. "While the boys play politics we can make sure they don't make fools of themselves."

Once we were inside the kitchen I could feel myself relaxing amongst the chaos. Everywhere I looked there was something being sliced, spiced, or in some other way prepared, people running around boiling pots and smoking ovens. This was the kind of environment I thrived in.

"What's your favorite food?" Dis asked, waving what looked like the head cook over.

"My favorite?" I thought of objecting for a moment but realized it would do no good. "When I was very young my mother would make the most amazing rabbit stew with wild onions and garlic."

"Do we have that on the menu for tonight?" Dis asked the cook.

"No my lady, but it won't be a problem ta add it."

"Oh please no, not on account of me!" I couldn't stand the thought of more work being put into an already labor intensive feast just for me.

"My lady, it would be a pleasure ta cook for such a rare creature as yourself."

I blushed and shook my head, then I noticed an apron hanging on a wall nearby. "At least let me help then."

The cook looked to Dis, who was chuckling lightly. "If that would keep you from fretting away the day, then by all means."

With a grin I tied the apron over my dress and rolled up my sleeves, looking for a clear station to work. Grabbing a basket, I hurried around the busy room, deftly avoiding hot pots and sharp knives as I filled my basket with all of the ingredients I would need. I could feel Dis and a few cooks watching me as I worked, but I didn't care. As I began to gut the rabbits I found, everyone got back to work, a renewed sense of pride going into their dishes.

"Be sure to meet me at the gate before nightfall !" Dis called. "Preferably without blood on your dress!"

I was too busy chopping vegetables to reply with more than a nod. It felt good to be working again, even if it was just in the kitchen. As soon as Fili had made it clear to everyone that he was courting me, my entire life changed. I was used to hunting my own game, gathering my own herbs, even making my own bed! But it quickly became apparent that in Erebor, if you sat at the royal table, there was rarely time for such things.

Once my stew was on the fire I went to helping the cooks with whatever projects they were working on. They seemed a bit apprehensive at first but soon everyone was laughing and hollering back and forth, betting on who would pass out drunk first at the feast. I put three gold coins on Kili. Perhaps this princess thing wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

When evening finally arrived I was standing next to Dis at the entrance of the gates. The entirety of Erebor was standing along the road leading into the mountain, the ladies with flowers ready to be thrown at the feet of the single soldiers Dain was sure to bring with him.

"I trust I'll be getting a bowl of that stew tonight." Dis said as we watched the riders walking our way.

"If you're not opposed to a little heat." I replied, nervously brushing the front of my dress flat.

"Please. I grew up with Thorin as a brother!"

I laughed and took in a deep breath as a breeze drifted across me. I reminded myself to leave the mountain more often, my horse probably thought I'd abandoned her by now, its been so long since we've gone for a ride.

After what seemed like an eternity, the line came to a halt behind Dain. As expected, he had brought a small army of soldiers with him, not counting the refugees he escorted from the Iron Hills. The word had been spreading that Erebor was reclaimed, a Durin sitting on the throne, dwarfs were traveling far to return to their old home. Fili dismounted his horse and came to my side as Dain spoke with Dis.

"What have you gotten into?" Fili asked, wiping my cheek. He sniffed at the white powder. "Flour? Really?"

I didn't have time to respond before Dain was in front of me.

"Aye lad, a beauty she is!" He placed his heavy hands on my shoulders and kissed me square on the lips, much to my astonishment. "I look forward ta your wedding, we need a few pretty faces ta keep our line from lookin as bad as them damn orcs! Mahal knows this lots about as ugly as they get!"

Luckily he didn't wait for a response, I was so taken by surprise I doubt I could have given one. He and Thorin walked together into the mountain, Fili offering me his arm as we followed, Kili and Dis just behind. Fili had warned me that Dain was a lot to handle, but I still had not expected anything like that.

"You'll get used to him." Fili whispered with a squeeze of my hand.

We were excused to get ready for the feast, much to my relief. Once inside the safety of my room I threw myself onto the bed with a huff. I heard the door close and listened as Fili made his way towards me. His warm hand slowly slid up my leg beneath the dress as he leaned over me, my legs on either side of his hips.

"Seeing you waiting for me just now-" He kissed my collar bone. "The way your hair danced in the wind-" He nipped at my neck as his fingers found their target. I could feel him smirk against my skin as I drew in a quick breath. "I wanted you, right then and there."

I moaned softly but pushed him away as I sat up. "Fili, we don't-" He stopped my protests with a hard kiss, his mustache braids tickling my cheeks as we melted into each other. If there were any doubts in my mind as to why I was going through the trouble of being a royal, they were momentarily silenced with that kiss. Somehow his shirt ended up on the floor next to my inhibitions. I now lived for the way his hands felt on me and the way his mouth tasted against mine, nothing else mattered when I was with him.

In our growing passion we didn't hear the knock on the door, nor it opening. It wasn't until Ori was stammering an apology with his back turned that we were pulled back to our senses.

"Ori..." Fili was frustrated at the interruption, he laid his head on my shoulder and sighed deeply before standing up straight and turning toward the embarrassed dwarf.

"I'm so-so-so sorry my prin-Fili! I knocked! Twice!"

"It's fine, Ori. Is everything okay?" I asked, feeling sorry for my friend.

"Yes my lad-Nora! Everyone is ready for the entrance, just waiting..."

"On us." I finished the sentence for him.

I smiled an apology to Fili as I stood and shifted my dress back into place. He gave me a crooked smile and mouthed something along the lines of "later." I rolled my eyes and took the final addition to my dress from where it had been hanging. The skintight sleeves reached just to my elbows, the fabric flowing back in soft folds to a short train. Just above my breasts was a jeweled chain, clasped in the middle by a precious moonstone.

"I don't deserve such beauty." I muttered, looking down as the stone.

"You're right." Fili took my hand. "You deserve much better."

There were no words I could say that would let him know how much I loved him. So instead of saying anything I smiled and kissed his hand.

"We should re-really get moving." Ori was still standing with his back to us.

Fili chuckled. "Lead the way, oh great page."

As soon as I heard the music vibrating through the closed doors of the hall my heart started to race. We were met with an annoyed look from Thorin and raised eyebrows from Kili, the latter of which I punched in the arm as I walked past. Ori scurried forward and alerted the guards that we were ready. A loud banging sounded and the music abruptly stopped.

"All rise for the King!" Came the heralds booming voice. Thorin headed into the hall with his cousin. "King Thorin Oakenshield and Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills!" A thundering round of applause accompanied their entrance. I went to walk forward, used to being next in line with Fili, but stopped when Fili pulled me back. In the back of my mind I heard Kili and Dis being introduced, but I was too confused to care. Then Fili walked us forward into the crowded hall. "And our guests of honor! Prince Fili and his bride-to-be, Nora!"

If the applause had been loud for Thorin and Dain, then I'm surprised I didn't go deaf from the roar that exploded for us.

"Guests of honor?" I looked up at Fili for an answer, embarrassingly slow on picking up what was going on.

He beamed down at me as the music picked back up, spinning me about as he effortlessly guided me around the dance floor. "This is our official engagement celebration!" He practically had to yell to be heard over the music and applause. "You've got no choice but to marry me now!"

"But I thought this was all for Dain!"

Fili shook his head. "He's here for us! We'll be the first Durin wedding in over a hundred years, and back in Erebor on top of that!"

As if in a dream I allowed myself to be handed off to Kili, his goofy grin making me laugh. "You were in on this weren't you?!" It somehow crossed my mind that I was dancing rather well in a dress I hadn't been able to walk in earlier today.

"Of course! Tauriel will be here in a few days, she says she misses you!" He winked his famous wink and handed me off to Dain.

For such a gruff dwarf Dain proved to be a very capable dance partner, though his red beard was so substantial it was like dancing with a third person. Finally my hands found Fili's again and we took a last spin of the floor before stopping in front of Thorin. The music once again stopped and the hall quickly fell silent. I curtsied as Fili bowed, trying my best to be discrete about catching my breath.

When Thorin spoke his strong voice carried far. "Nora, daughter of Aian, my nephew asks for my approval on your union! I have had the privilege of fighting beside you on our journey to this mountain, have seen your loyal character firsthand! I can say, with all confidence, my nephew could not have chosen a better person to spend his life with!" He pulled me into a hug as the hall whooped and hollered, booted feet stamping their support on the stone floor.

In that moment I felt limitless.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of happiness. By the time the party ended Fili practically had to carry me back to our chambers, my feet were so sore from dancing with every man and dwarf who had asked. More than just a little tipsy, I watched Fili undress, first himself, then me.

"Now, where were we?" He asked slyly, his eyes roaming over my now naked body.

"I believe you were about to kiss me."

And kiss me he did, his mouth like a creature possessed, sending jolts of pleasure through me every time his lips touched my skin. My moans must have been too much for him to handle, because before I knew it he was inside me. Neither of us said a word as we lost ourselves in the pleasure. This wasn't the first time we'd made love, but something about this night made me feel like it was the beginning of everything.

I ran a hand along his chest, my fingers tracing the long scar he received while fighting back to back with me against the goblins. His eyes met mine, the fire of passion inside them so strong I could swear I felt their heat. He was a strong, dedicated lover, reaching parts of my body and soul I never thought could be touched. We continued to look into each others eyes as the waves of orgasm took me, soon accompanied by his shudder of release.

Fili kissed the sweat from my brow, catching his breath before pulling away and rolling over to lay next to me. "You can never leave me." He muttered, tracing his fingers along my breasts. "I wouldn't survive it."

I managed a sleepy smile before my eyes closed and sleep took me.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of strawberries broke through my dreams and woke me. I opened my eyes slowly and watched as Fili swayed a huge red berry beneath my nose.

"Ah, there she is." He sat back and popped the strawberry into his mouth. "Hungry?"

I pulled my arm down from where it had been resting against my forehead, fingers numb from lack of blood flow. "You're an ass." I said teasingly, using my foot against his chest to push him and the chair he was sitting in over onto the floor with a thud.

He got to his feet with a grimace. "And you're overly aggressive."

I walked over to the tray of strawberries sitting on a table across the room, a pitcher of water next to them. Chugging the water in one go I went to devouring my favorite fruit. Feeling Fili's eyes on me I turned my head to glance at him.

"If only every morning could begin with you eating naked." His eyes had a glint of lust in them as he took a step toward me.

"Oh no you don't! I didn't forget what you promised me last night!"

"Of course not." He said innocently.

My dress from the night before was gone, probably taken by a maid for washing. That was fine, I hadn't planned on wearing anything like that again for a while, instead I went with my tried and true riding clothes. Supple brown breeches, black boots, and a loose white shirt that belled at the sleeves.

"Ready?"

Together, Fili and I headed for the gates that would take us to the stables. My white mare was already saddled and waiting for me, her gray mane a long mess as she shook her head impatiently. I ran when I saw her, wrapping my arms around her neck and breathing in her amazing scent. The stable boy handed me the reigns and backed away as I swung myself into her saddle, the worn leather embracing me like an old friend. I trotted her out into the sun and scratched her neck as I waited for Fili. It only took a moment for him to come riding out on his brown stallion, Dwalin following on his chestnut mare.

I frowned when I saw Dwalin, not that he wasn't a friend, but I'd been looking forward to a long day with Fili. He must have seen my disappointment.

"Don't shoot me just yet!" Dwalin said, raising his hands in mock fear.

Fili looked apologetically at me. "I can't risk anything happening to you. Two eyes and two blades are better than one."

"Three, you mean." I motioned for the stable boy to bring me my weapons.

Once I had my sword belt fastened and my short bow slung across my back, quiver attached to the saddle at my right hip, I glared at Fili. "No offense, Dwalin."

"None taken. I told him you wouldn't like this, but Thorin insisted as well."

I growled in frustration and nudged my mare forward toward Dale. I knew there was nothing I could do about it, just another side effect of loving Fili, at least that's what I told myself. I could feel my mare prancing beneath me, begging to be let loose. A mischievous smile came across my face as I had an idea. I trotted my mare around in a few wide circles, making a loop of the two males.

"Nora..." Fili knew me well enough to guess what I was planning. "Don't do anything stu-"

I heard him curse as I gave my mare her head, she reared slightly and leaped forward into a gallop. Looking over my shoulder I saw both Fili and Dwalin kick their horses after me, they didn't stand a chance. I leaned low over my horses neck and raised myself out of the saddle so she would have as much free movement as she could, her hooves eating at the ground as she continued to gain speed. I let go of the reigns all together and grabbed a handful of her mane as I laughed in joy. This was who I was used to being, a carefree rebel with a love and talent for horses.

I sat back after a while and picked up the reigns again as we neared the edge of Dale, slowly bringing my horse to a stop. I watched Fili and Dwalin making their way towards me and felt a twinge of guilt when I saw Fili's face.

"Damn it Nora!" Fili stopped next to me, his horse puffing heavily. "Don't do that again! You know we can't keep up."

"I know, I just had to let loose..."

Dwalin stopped on the other side of me. "Forgive me, but what if your horse had stumbled?"

"I've survived worse falls."

"Would your child, if you happened to be pregnant?"

Both Fili and I looked at Dwalin, dumbstruck. It hadn't even crossed my mind, not once, that there was a chance I could be pregnant. Shame burned my face.

"Nora, it's okay." Fili tried to put a hand on my leg but I kicked my mare forward and headed into Dale.

I threw myself into inspecting the rebuilding progress, Dwalin and Fili never leaving my side, though we didn't broach the subject again. Bard, the new Master of Dale, took us on a tour of his project. According to him it was only going to take a few more months to get the city back to its former glory; already trade was finding its way back into the streets. I bought an apple from a little girl on a street corner and fed it to my horse, willing myself to relax again. Today was supposed to be a vacation from the mountain, why did it have to be so completely ruined?

"Aren't you the mountain princess?" The little girl asked in awe, looking around to see Fili and Dwalin waiting behind me.

"Not quite yet." I bought another apple with a gold coin, winking as the girl looked from the coin to me again. I took a bite out of the apple and led my horse on down the street, smiling to myself.

We were planned to stay the night in the grand tower Bard was now calling home, so we meandered our way there, stopping often to talk with the people. Apparently the fields were already bearing food for the city, and what wasn't available yet was being brought in through Thranduil and the Mirkwood elves. King Thranduil had been extremely pleased when Fili and I brought his starlit gems back to him, now it was as if there had never been a problem between the elves and dwarfs. In fact, it was starting to be called the age of peace.

A big to-do was made out of dinner, Bard's daughters making the best lemon pie I think I've ever had. Sigrid asked so many questions about the coming wedding that my head began to spin. It wasn't until Fili and I were shown to a room, Dwalin planting himself in the hall as guard, that there was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Fili was the first to break the silence.

I was sitting on the open window ledge, watching the city below as the air turned crisp with the chill of night. "Don't apologize." I finally replied. "It was my own stupidity. I just forget, sometimes, who I am now."

Fili came to stand next to me, resting his chin on my hair as he too, watched below. "You're who you've always been, the free spirit I fell in love with. That can never change. We both have different responsibilities now, is all." He didn't sound any happier about it than I was.

"Am I expected to give Erebor another king?" I asked after a moment of thought.

Turning me around to face him, Fili searched my face for some sign as to what I was thinking, he took his time picking his words. "If we're lucky enough we'll have many children, one day. And yes, I suppose they will be little kings and queens, but they will also be our children."

His words were sweet, but the thought of having children terrified me, so much so that I felt tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. I wasn't stupid, I knew being a princess and future queen meant I had certain obligations, but it hadn't hit me until now just how uncertain and scary the future was.

"Hey, there's no rush for kids. Mahal, Nora please don't cry!" Fili went to brush away a tear that had spilled over onto my cheek, but before he could I buried my face against his chest.

It was as if a wall had been broken, letting in all of my fears and doubts. I cried quietly as Fili held me. What if I couldn't have children? Fili deserved to be a father, no one deserved it more, but what if I couldn't give him that joy? What if I was a horrible princess? A worse queen? I was just a horse trainer from Edoras, who was I to even think about ruling over an entire race of dwarfs? I could barely take care of myself properly, how was I going to take care of the future rulers of Erebor?

"Nora..." Fili gently pushed me away so he could look me in the eye.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." I took a deep, shaky breath. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

I could tell he wanted to talk about it more, but I laid on the bed with my back to him, selfishly shutting him out. I listened to him moving around the room for a while before he finally blew out the candles and left.

The next day found me abruptly woken by the blaring horns that signaled a person of importance approaching Dale. I nearly fell out of the bed when I rolled over to see that it was well on its way to midday, the blankets had somehow tangled around my legs. After finally releasing myself and making sure I was still intact, I hurried down the tower stairs. On the bottom floor only Dwalin was there to wish me a good morning.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, still trying to fully wake up.

"They're waiting at the gates to welcome Thranduil and his entourage." Dwalin was watching my ill concealed panic with a raised eyebrow. "If you hurry we might still make it."

Once again my horse was waiting for me outside, nipping relentlessly at Dwalin's mare, who was tied next to her looking miserable. We mounted and trotted through the winding streets, afraid to go any faster on the slick stones that paved the way.

"What are the elves doing, coming here?" I asked Dwalin, ducking to avoid a low hanging clothes line.

"Your wedding..." Dwalin sounded as if he expected me to know this by now.

Of course it was for my wedding. Wedding... Fili... Shit. It hadn't looked like Fili came back to the room last night. I couldn't blame him though... and I wouldn't be surprised if he was still mad at me. If I could of kicked myself I would have, but as we rounded a bend in the street we were at the gates. Fili glanced back at us, his expression hard to read. I didn't have time to figure him out before a group of some thirty elves were upon us.

The elven king, Thranduil, was astride his giant elk, grabbing the attention and interest of Dale's inhabitants as we made our way back through the city toward Erebor. Legolas was with his father and the two of them rode with Fili at the head of the line, leaving me near the middle with Dwalin. This was going just perfectly...

"Nora?!"

I turned in the saddle to see Tauriel trotting her horse up to me, a huge grin on her face. When we were riding side by side I leaned over and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank Mahal you're finally here!" I said, sighing in relief. "I could use someone on my side these next few days!"

We laughed together and caught up on the past few months, much to Dwalin's chagrin I'm sure. Tauriel and I had become fast friends when the company passed through Mirkwood, it wasn't every day you met a fellow female fighter.

"So, when are you marrying my brother-in-law?" I asked, laughing again when she blushed.

"There's still much Kili and I have to discuss first."

"Like...?"

"Like where would we live? Will our people even let us?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who cares if no one likes it? You're in love, screw everything else! Besides, it seems to be the plan that I supply all the heirs Erebor will ever need." I swear I didn't mean to sound so bitter.

Tauriel looked at me questioningly, but didn't push the subject, which I was thankful for. Dwalin cleared his throat loudly.

"The Lady Dis has requested you meet with her in her chambers upon your return." He seemed so uncomfortable with his current charge of guarding me that I started to feel bad for him.

"Thank you Dwalin." I said earnestly. "I don't know how you handle everything you do."

He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal, but I could tell he was pleased with my thanks.

"One day I might actually get this princess thing right."

Dwalin frowned and shook his head. "You're everything our people could have hoped for and more. Don't beat yourself up so much."

I smiled and gave Tauriel a hug goodbye as we reached Erebor. Feeling someones eyes on me as I hurried toward the entrance I stopped and looked, my eyes almost instantly finding Fili's. He smiled and held a closed fist over his heart, our silent way of saying "I love you." I returned the gesture before finally continuing on to Dis, a large weight lifted off my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

In those following days Fili and I hardly saw each other. I was too busy planning the wedding with Dis and Tauriel, and he was too busy playing politics with his uncle and all the big names now within Erebor. We soon realized the wedding would have to be outside, there were just too many people attending to pack into the Great Hall, which was the largest room inside. If it wasn't for Ori and Tauriel I might have gone crazy dealing with everything. What did I care about the color of wildflower? Who would even notice the size of the cake? Wasn't it going to be cut up anyway? How was I supposed to know what songs the elf harpists should play? In the end I gave up and told Dis to do whatever she wanted, as long as I was marrying Fili at the end of it all, I didn't care.

The night before the big day had Erebor in complete chaos. I was advised to stay in my chambers, lest I get in the way. I would hazard a guess that in reality Dis just didn't want me running away in fear. Apparently it was an old dwarf tradition that Fili not see me for a whole day before the actual wedding, which was fine, considering my nerves rendered me a miserable person to be around. I apologized to Tauriel and Ori who were trying their best to keep my mind off tomorrow, and forced myself to sleep early. And what a pitiful night of sleep it was.

My dreams were filled with grotesque faces laughing at me on all sides. When I would turn to run, I would only end up tripping over my white dress, falling face first into the dirt. I'd never been very good at waiting, it made me anxious and allowed me too much time to think about all the bad things that could happen. When Tauriel came to wake me up, I was already sitting on the edge of my bed, kicking my feet restlessly. She didn't seem surprised. This was going to be the biggest day of my life...

Tauriel took my reluctant hand and led me through the halls, Ori following close behind, going over the days schedule one more time. Dis was waiting for us in her own parlor, looking over what I immediately knew was my dress. Ori rehearsed me on the traditions and what I was expected to say as Tauriel helped me into the surprisingly light gown, Dis overseeing it all expertly.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I could feel my throat growing tight with repressed tears. The dress was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, painstakingly stitched by the best seamstresses in Middle Earth. It was the brightest white with pure silver weaving an elaborate pattern across the bodice. The sleeves fell off my shoulders just so and the skirt spread out from my hips in soft waves, trailing behind at least six feet. The crowning jewel was a white and silver flowered crown that Dis delicately laid across my brow.

"My daughter, you were worth the long wait." She smiled a teary smile at me in the mirror.

I hugged her tight, pulling both Tauriel and Ori in as well. "Thank you all so much. I don't know what I would do without friends like you to count on."

Ori wiped tears from his eyes, making the rest of us laugh and pat him on the back.

"My lady, are you ready?" It was Dwalin, keeping us all on time.

Tauriel followed me out, the train wrapped in her arms safe. Dwalin patiently helped me down the seemingly endless stairs until we were standing behind the closed doors of Erebor. The dull roar of people gathered on the other side made me shiver. Dwalin patted my hand.

"Don't over think it, you're breathtaking. All you're doing is walking to the love of your life, the rest is just an afterthought."

I didn't trust myself to speak, for fear of getting sick again, but I nodded my thanks to Dwalin as he walked away. Tauriel straightened my train and Ori nodded to the guards at the gate. I took in a deep breath as the doors were slowly opened, the late morning sun blinding me for a fraction of a second before everything became clear again.

The first thing I saw was Fili, standing at the end of a very long path strewn with white flowers. His beaming smile gave me the courage to begin the long, torturous walk. He wore a long black coat with a fur collar, much like the one his uncle had worn on the journey, though this one was in much better shape. Behind Fili was his brother with a grin so wide I swear it touched his ears. Despite my best efforts, I too broke out into a smile, laughing when Kili punched his brothers shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

Everything melted away as I lost myself in Fili's eyes, the spring breeze that tousled my hair around all but noticed. I thought my heart was going to burst with the amount of happiness I felt swelling inside. I finally reached the end of the aisle and took his outstretched hands, his face so full of pride I had to swallow back tears of joy. He squeezed my hand as we both turned to Balin, the elderly dwarf chosen to speak the words of union.

"Fili, son of Durin, and Nora, daughter of Aian, we gather in the great shadow of Erebor to witness your marriage."

I looked at Fili out of the corner of my eye, his head was held high, shoulders set and back straight. I knew then that I didn't matter what the future had in store for me, every second I was able to spend by his side was more than I deserved. It took me a while to focus back on what Balin was saying, by then I had missed most of his message.

"May your union be eternal and your love even longer!" Balin bowed and backed away, Thorin stepping forward, looking every inch the great king that he was.

In unison Fili and I went to our knees, heads bowed.

"Today I not only welcome a niece into my family, I also welcome a princess into Middle Earth." Thorin took a circlet of platinum, handed to him by Balin, and slowly lowered it onto Fili's head. "My legacy will pass to the both of you upon my death. I trust your rule will be great and just." Thorin removed my flowered crown and put an identical circlet to Fili's in its place. "With a glad heart, I give to you your future King and Queen of Erebor!"

The silent crowd erupted into life, happy applause and yells assaulting my ears as I stood. I turned to face Fili, the moment I'd most been looking forward to upon us. With a hand cupping the back of my head Fili pressed his lips against mine, both of our eyes closing as we smiled against each other. Our deep kiss incited whistles and hoots, making me blush when Fili finally pulled away, only to kiss me again even harder.

"Okay now! Save something for later!" Kili was laughing as he gently pulled Fili away.

I squeaked in surprise as Fili swept me up into his arms. With my arms wrapped around his neck he carried me back down the aisle as flower petals were thrown all around us. Over his shoulder I could see Kili and Tauriel following, then the mass of dwarfs, men, and elves. I was carried all the way into the Great Hall before Fili set me down to do our first dance as a married couple.

"You've made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth today." He whispered against my hair as we slowly danced with my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you. I'm still afraid this is all just a dream, that I'll wake up one morning."

Fili chuckled. "I'll never forget the way you looked when those doors opened. I felt like the entirety of my life was walking towards me."

I straightened and gave him a soft kiss. "You're going to give me an ego if you're not careful." I muttered against his lips.

It seemed like everything had been so sudden between Fili and I. One moment we were sneaking looks as each other, the next we were dancing at our wedding. The world worked in mysterious ways, that much was certain.

Once our dance was finished it was time for us to go to work. Fili escorted me through the hall, introducing everyone who wished to congratulate us. Eventually Fili began to slowly run his fingers up and down my arm as we made light conversation with visitors, leaving me extremely distracted. It was late in the night before we finally managed to sneak away from the party, barely making it to our chambers before our clothes began falling to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The bliss of new marriage was short lived. Not even a month after the wedding, word reached Erebor that small gangs of orcs were beginning to brave the open country, terrorizing travelers going to and from the mountain. It was late that night when Thorin summoned his council.

Seated around the great stone table were Thorin's most trusted friends. Balin, Dwalin, Dis, Fili, myself, and even Bard came from Dale to attend the meeting. Kili would normally have been there as well, but he was in Mirkwood visiting Tauriel.

"How many have we lost already?" Thorin asked as he paced back and forth, too agitated to sit.

"Two parties of human merchants and one of our own coming from the Iron Hills." Balin looked to Bard to make sure he was correct.

Bard nodded.

"They're probably using the cover of the Mirkwood to stay hidden. The hills as well."

I looked to Dwalin who had just spoken, he seemed almost as tense as Thorin. "We hunt them down and destroy them." I said simply. Orcs were nothing but a deadly nuisance that had to be dealt with hard and fast.

Thorin nodded, still pacing. We waited in silence for the King's command. "They'll be hard to find, orcs aren't as stupid as they used to be." He finally stopped and addressed the table. "We'll send out small scouting parties to find them, get an idea of how many we're dealing with. I'll start getting the militia ready in case this is worse than we think."

Fili stood, I already knew what he was going to say by the determined look on his face. "I'll lead the first party!"

Dwalin stood as well. "You're not getting all the glory, I'm going with you."

"How soon do we leave?" Fili turned to me and was about to say something I'm sure were along the lines of "no" but I cut him off. "Look, you can leave without me but I'll just follow. I'm as good a fighter as any of you!"

To my surprise it was Thorin who had my back. "She's right, on both counts. Best to keep her at your side." He gave me a small smile. "Find three more and leave within the hour."

We didn't have to be told twice. Fili and I agreed to gather the rations we would need for the journey while Dwalin went to find our three others. At this time of night the kitchen was almost deserted, only a handful of servers coming and going for their patrons late night requests.

"You're going to drive me to an early grave." I looked over from the dried meats in concern, but Fili was smiling.

"Just remember you love me." I shot back, tying the leather bag closed.

In the stable we woke the workers to get our horses ready while we grabbed our weapons from the small adjoining armory. It was always amusing to watch Fili stash his small blades all over himself, his hiding spots ingeniously thought out. I'd never been very good at hand-to-hand combat, being a female unfortunately made me weaker than most of my opponents, so instead of daggers I relied on my short bow, though a sword was always ready at my side just in case.

"I shoulda known ya would be a part of this lot." Bofur came in with a wink, Dwalin, Nori, and Bifur following.

"Almost like old times!" I gave each dwarf a strong hug.

"Are we ready to have some fun?" Fili gave a rough hug to his friends as well, it had been a while since this many of us were together outside the mountain.

In less than that given hour the six of us were trotting off toward the Iron Hills, another group heading toward Mirkwood a few moments later. The night sky was filled with stars and the only sound to be heard were our horses hooves and the occasional creak of leather. As usual my mare was practically bouncing in excitement, no doubt she was feeding off of my own exhilaration. Orcs weren't something I dealt with before starting the journey with the company, they still unnerved me, though that wouldn't stop me from killing any I saw. We rode for a few hours before halting our horses for a drink at a stream we happened upon.

"Any signs?"

Dwalin was asking Nori, but I decided to answer. Climbing back onto my horse, who was already taller than the others, I stood on my tiptoes on her back, scanning the surrounding area. I could hear Dwalin clear his throat and Bofur giggle but I didn't care, I'd seen something.

"Looks like a small fire, due East about six miles."

At the word of possible orcs nearby, everyone went into work mode. We took a few minutes to buffer any metal that might clink on us or the horses with strips of cloth. We checked our weapons one more time before mounting up again.

"Remember, we're only supposed to be scouting. If we can't easily fight then we don't." Fili handed me a horn. "If we get into any kind of trouble use that, Thorin said he'll have backup listening for it."

It looked like the orcs were attempting to use the small valley between two hills as cover, unsuccessfully. We were able to get in close without them noticing, they seemed to be arguing about something in their strange language. They were armed to the teeth, but there were only four, and we had the element of surprise. The first fell to my arrow between his eyes, and before the others knew what was happening we were on top of them. Honestly it wasn't a fair fight. Galloping in on our horses it was over in less than a minute, Dwalin's hammer crushing one, Fili's sword taking the head of another, while Nori dealt a killing blow to the last.

I dismounted along with the others to look through their camp. Their fire had been lit to roast a scrawny gopher that was now burnt black, their armor was rusted and ill fitting, but most intriguing was a map Bifur handed to his cousin.

"Oi lads, look at this." Bofur brought the map closer to the fire for light.

It was a map covering the Mirkwood and everything east of it, what looked like lopsided circles strewn across it.

"Where they're hiding out maybe?" Fili took the map and turned it over. On the back was the rough scratches of orc writing. "Know anyone who reads this?"

We were racking our brains for anyone who could read orc when the horses startled, all looking to the north. In unison we followed their gaze. Standing at the edge of the camp was another orc, looking at his dead companions, around his neck was a war horn. He looked up at us and took a step back, his hand going for the horn.

"Nora!" Fili's shout was all I needed to jump into action.

I held my bow in hand but the quiver was still attached to my saddle, acting on instinct I ran toward my horse, whistling for her to meet me. In what felt like half a second I reached my quiver, knocked an arrow, drew my bow, aimed, and released. The horn was to the orcs mouth when my arrow pierced his throat. For another half a second I thought we were fine, the orc was dead, the horn hadn't blown, but as the orc fell to the ground its dying breath rasped through the horn.

For several moments no one moved. Had the horns pathetic sound even been loud enough for anything to hear? My silent question was soon answered when the horses began to panic, just before we heard the dog like baying.

"Wargs!" Dwalin yelled as he struggled to hold the horses. "We need to move, fast!"

Even my mare was starting to grow uneasy as I waited for everyone else to mount, we were taking too long.

"Go, Nora, go!" Fili looked at me pleadingly, even though I'm sure he knew it was useless.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted back, readying another arrow.

Finally, with everyone on their horses, we took off as fast as we could back the way we came, sounds of the wargs bouncing around the low hills. Soon after we reached flat land the orcs came into sight behind us. There were at least ten, their wargs hopelessly faster than the horses, even with fear spurring them on. I knew I would be able to outrun them, if only for a little while, but the others...

Thinking fast, I began to let my arrows fly at the wargs. As I'd hoped, the lead warg crashing to the ground, dead, slowed the others. I shot arrow after arrow into the coming pack, only to be returned the favor with their crossbow bolts. I blew the horn Fili had given me as hard as I could, watching the pack gain ground on us. I was able to give us some time with a few well placed arrows, but I would be out soon. We were getting close to the mountain so I gave the horn another try. A bolt struck my saddle, just missing my thigh. If we didn't get help soon we were through.

Against all hope I blew the horn once more, only this time I heard the return bellow. I turned to look over my shoulder, wondering if we would even make it long enough to reach the coming help, when I saw a white warg, larger than the others, coming toward the front of the pack. I'd heard Thorin speak of Azog on more than one occasion, there was no mistaking the pale orc I saw now. I knocked my last arrow and turned as far as I could in the saddle, aiming for the giant orcs sneering face. All of a sudden a heavy force slammed into my side, an excruciating pain exploded through my body. I dropped my bow, using all of my strength to keep from falling to the ground with it.

"Nora's hit!" Bofur was riding next to me, I could see his wide eyes through the haze of pain that was beginning to take over.

"Hang on! We're almost there!" Fili's panicked voice gave me enough strength to slump forward against my horses neck, my blood beginning to stain her white coat quicker than I expected. It felt like the bolt had lodged itself into one of my ribs, not good, but better than my heart.

Just ahead the militia Thorin had spoken of was running our way, spears raised and shields ready. Despite myself I glanced back, the orcs were turning around, Thorin had been right about them being smarter than they used to be. The line of dwarfs parted to allow us through, closing rank to create a shield wall after we passed. In a far off place I watched Fili jump off his horse before it had fully stopped, he and the others running towards me. I gathered my strength and clumsily dismounted, using my right hand to keep the arrow from moving, trying to stop some of the bleeding at the same time. It sounded like someone was yelling for me to stop, but all I could think about in my pain addled mind was getting to Fili. Fili would fix it. I took one step before collapsing into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

I came to gasping for air, the worst pain I'd ever felt stabbing through my body.

"Stop! Stop, she's awake!"

The pain subsided slightly, allowing me to gather my surroundings. I was lying on my right side on what felt like soft fur. Every time I took a breath shards of pain shot through my chest, making me pant in short and shallow sips of air. A face was in front of me, slowly coming into focus.

"Shh, Nora it's me. You've got an orc arrow in your side that might be poisoned, we have to get it out." Fili's face was ashen and sweat was beginning to bead at his brow.

I nodded, though I began to shake in anticipation of the pain. I felt a heavy weight push against my shoulder, hip, and legs, I was being held down so I wouldn't do more damage to myself. When I felt Fili's hands grab mine I gripped them hard, closed my eyes, and nodded again.

I couldn't stop a scream from escaping my clenched teeth as the arrowhead scraped against my bones, the weight on my body increasing as I instinctively tried to escape the pain. Then the arrow was out and someone was pressing bandages on the wound. I opened my eyes after catching my breath and gave Fili a weak smile.

"That fucking hurt." I managed to say before closing my eyes again.

"Is it poisoned?" I heard Fili ask quietly.

There was a pause. "Don't think so." Bofur sounded relieved.

"What can we do for her now?" Thorin was here too, apparently.

"You can let me rest. I'll be better by morning." I felt Fili brush my hair behind my ear.

"I'm not leaving you." He said.

I almost laughed before I thought better of it. That was the same thing I told him not too long ago.

"You heard the lass, lets leave her be." Booted feat walked away until it was just me and Fili.

"I'll be here, get some sleep."

He needn't have bothered, I could already feel myself drifting off.

It was three days before I was allowed out of bed, much to my annoyance. Massive search parties had gone out, hoping to find the pack and destroy it, but so far there had been no luck. The few ocrs that were captured had no useful information to give before they died, and it seemed there was no one who could interpret the map we found. The random attacks had stopped, almost as if they were ordered to withdraw. Neither Fili nor I trusted it.

Fili hardly left my side the entire time I was bed bound, even with me throwing things at him and demanding he go get a life. It still amazed me how selfless he was. Kili returned from Mirkwood when he heard about the attack. He said Tauriel would have joined him but the elves were beginning their own hunt. The three of us were outside eating lunch within the shade of the mountain when it occurred to me that I still hadn't told anyone about Azog. Maybe it was better that I didn't, Thorin had enough on his mind as it was.

"How do you stay so skinny?" Kili asked, watching me eat my second meat pie in awe.

I shrugged. "Fast metabolism?"

Kili shrugged back and chugged down the last of his ale. "I'm leaving again in the morning. We got word there might be a lead on that packs whereabouts."

"From who?" Fili asked.

"Some shepherd swears his sheep were attacked by wargs last night. I figured it's worth a look into." Kili stood and stretched, his back popping loudly.

"I'll join you." Fili turned quickly to me. "Don't even ask!"

I closed my mouth and looked to Kili for support. He just held up his hands and walked away. "Yeah, see if I do anything nice for you again." I muttered, only half joking.

Fili helped me to my feet, I was still a bit stiff and sore. "You know I love you." He leaned in and kissed me, smiling when I refused to return the kiss. "I'll take you being mad at me if that means you're alive and well."

Honestly I couldn't blame him, I'd only slow them down in my current state of health. "Fine. But promise me you won't go on some kind of revenge thing."

"I can't make that promise."

I stopped walking and looked at Fili in concern.

He was frowning. "They tried to kill you, Nora. Almost succeeded. I'm going to slaughter them like the animals they are if I get the chance."

I took his hands and kissed him hard on the lips, not stopping until I felt him begin to relax. "I'm fine, we're fine, our people are fine, nothing else matters." His smile was weak but I knew it was probably all I was going to get for the time being. "Now come make love to me until you leave, I've missed you." His smile, then, was perfect.

He slipped out of bed early the following morning, taking care to dress quietly. I was tired and sore, both from my injury and from our late night love making, but I'd been awake for a while.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so much." I murmured, startling him.

"So do I." He slung his pack over his shoulder and gave me a parting kiss. "I'll only be a few days."

I stared at the door long after it closed behind him, sorting through my conflicting thoughts. It wasn't until Ori came knocking a few hours later that I bothered to get out of bed. I assured him I was feeling fine, though in all actuality, I felt like crying. He informed me that both Thorin and Dis had left for the day, leaving me the ruling figure until further notice.

"Suppose I should get used to this, huh?" I was looking through my wardrobe for something appropriate to wear.

"Get used to what? Ruling?" Ori asked, no longer embarrassed by my shameless lack of clothing.

"Being alone." The dress I picked was a simple forest green number I wore to dinner a couple of months ago. I remembered how comfortable it was and figured I would take my comfort where I could get it.

"You're never truly alone. The entirety of Erebor loves you." Ori began to help me lace the back of the dress. "I'm never far either."

"You're right, as always. I'm just being a selfish wretch. Why won't this damn dress lace up?!"

I sucked in my stomach as much as I could and held my breath, still we couldn't get the dress tied.

"Maybe it shrunk from its last washing?" Ori gave up and stepped back.

I examined myself in the mirror, frustrated with the dress and annoyed at myself for caring so much. "Or I've just gained weight in the two months since I last wore it, apparently I've been eating too much lately."

Ori and I locked eyes at the same exact moment, both of us thinking but too afraid to speak.

"There's no way..." I backed up until I hit the bed and sat. So many things began to run through my head. When was the last time I'd bled? Is that why I've been so hungry? Is that why I've been so emotional? Was it even possible? The answers led me to only one answer, and it left me feeling like I'd been punched in the gut.

"A-a-a-are you...?"

I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Ori, I think I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

It took me a whole day to process what was going on. I never left my room and Ori never left my side. Anyone who came inquiring about my whereabouts was sent away with some excuse or another. I couldn't decide if I wanted to be happy or scared and spent most of the day switching between the two emotions. If Ori's calculations were right, I was already at least two months along... When Dis returned that night I had Ori bring her to my room under strict gag orders.

She took one look at my face and hurried over to give me a tight hug. "How far along are you?" She asked, beaming.

"We think two months." Dis' happiness was infectious, cheering me up somewhat.

"Does Fili know yet?"

I shook my head. "But I'd like to be the one to tell him."

"Of course! My mouth is shut until you say otherwise! Oh honey, I'm so happy for you both!" She gave me another hug. "Another little Durin in Erebor!" She was so beside herself with excitement I couldn't help but laugh.

I finally had to kick both her and Ori out so I could get some sleep, their conversations were endless! Dis insisted on posting a guard at my door, at least until Fili was back. Eventually I gave into her request, after all she was right, it wasn't just my safety anymore. It wasn't just me anymore...

It was two days of torturous waiting before Ori let me know Fili and Kili were due back that afternoon. I was standing outside the stables, after slipping my guard, for over an hour before I finally saw him. He was dirty and looked tired, but when he noticed me he kicked his horses faster.

"What's wrong?" He dismounted and handed his horse off to a stable hand.

"You look tired, you're not hurt are you?" I didn't want to keep my news from him but my first concern was for him.

"No. We found their trail, but it led us nowhere. Now what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?" His brow was furrowed as he waited for an answer.

"Fili... I-" A part of him must have guessed because his face began to brighten.

He grabbed my hands. "Nora?!"

"You're going to be a father." I smiled the best smile I could manage at that moment.

"Are you serious?! Are you sure?!"

When I nodded he picked me up by the waist and spun me around, making me laugh along with him despite myself.

"How far? How long have you known?!" He was having trouble keeping his excitement under control.

"Two months, and only since you left."

"I can't believe it!" He fell to his knees and kissed my stomach through my dress. "I'm going to be a father!"

"Mahal save us all!" Kili was grinning at us, along with a small audience we didn't know had gathered. Fili jumped to his feet and embraced his brother in a back breaking hug. "I'm going to be an uncle. Poor child!" Kili said with a laugh, beating his brother on the back.

Fili turned, scooped me up into his arms, and began walking into the mountain. "You, amralime, have made my life complete."

He wouldn't stop kissing me until we were in the council room, where he sat me in a chair as if I might break.

"Fili, I'm pregnant, not crippled." I said as I watched him stick his head out the door and call a guard.

"Find Thorin, my mother, and the rest of the company, tell them to get here!" After closing the door again he came back to my side. "You're carrying my child, I'll be damned if you get so much as a paper cut!"

I chuckled but Fili could tell it was forced.

"What is it?" He went to his knees again in front of me.

"Are we ready for this... like, really ready?" I didn't want to break him from his happiness but while everyone seemed so ecstatic I was freaking out.

Fili took my hands and kissed them softly. "A family is all I've ever wanted. I've been more than ready since the day I met you." He knew I wasn't convinced. "I know this a lot to take in, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little scared, but with everything we've been through we deserve some happiness."

There was still a part of me, a large part, that was uneasy about it all. At that moment the door was thrown open, Fili's family and closest friends filing in. Thorin looked alarmed, along with everyone but Dis and Kili, who were trying their best to hold back their smiles.

"What?!" Thorin searched my face, which I'm sure didn't look that encouraging.

Fili held out his hand and helped me to my feet. "We have an announcement to make. Nora's with child!"

It took a second for the words to sink in before we were bombarded with hugs.

"And you thought we were all protective before?!"

"We're gonna have our hands full now!"

"Aye, a baby Fili, can't imagine it!"

I tried my very best to smile and be happy, if only for Fili's sake, but my mind wouldn't slow down. Luckily it seemed like no one was paying any attention to how I was feeling, but for some reason that made me even more upset. I looked up from the hands on my stomach, trying to will my tears away, when I met Dwalin's eyes staring at me from across the room, his arms crossed over his chest. Oh Dwalin, why did it have to be you that noticed?

I kept my eyes on his while everyone cooed, a strange sense of panic growing in my stomach, climbing inside me until it was constricting my throat. He nodded to me and took a deep breath, clearly telling me to do the same. It didn't help.

"Okay! I think Nora could use a break! Why don't you all go about your business, I'll take her to her room." Dwalin pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and began to usher everyone out.

Fili looked to me in concern. "Are you sure?" He seemed reluctant to leave.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Once everyone was out Dwalin closed the door and slid in the bolt.

As soon as I heard the door lock I began to shake from the effort of holding in my emotions. Dwalin sighed and walked up to me, pulling me into a fatherly hug. That's all it took for the flood gates to open. He rubbed my back and let me cry it out on his shoulder, never saying a word. When I was finally empty of tears he let me pull away.

"So this isn't the happiest moment of your life, I take it?" He looked sad for me.

I sniffled and tried wiping the tear streaks off my face. "I knew it would have to happen eventually... I just..."

"Thought you had more time?" He wasn't judging me, and for that I would always owe him.

"I love Fili, more than I thought I could ever love anything in this life. But I've lived my entire life up until him knowing I never wanted children. Am I a bad person?" I sat at the table and put my head in my hands, a throbbing headache starting just behind my eyes.

"Am I a bad person for never wanting to marry?" He sat next to me, looking across the room. "Sometimes we just want different things out of life, that doesn't make us bad. That makes us normal." We sat together for a few minutes as I calmed down. "You have time to figure this out darlin, don't let it eat ya alive."

"Fili can't know... I couldn't bare taking any of this away from him."

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled when I looked over. "I'm here for you, if ever ya need me."

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Thank you."

"Lets get you to your room, give you some time alone."

When we reached my room he held the door open for me. "I'll be right outside, least till the guards come." He went to close the door but I stopped him.

"Dwalin, thank you, again, for everything."

"Don't mention it. You're like the daughter I never had." He closed the door before I could say anything more.

I spent the rest of the day in my chambers, afraid of showing my face again. Through the door I heard a few people ask to be admitted, Dwalin gruffly turned them all away. It looked like word was already spreading like wildfire. I was dozing off by the fire when I heard Fili thank and dismiss Dwalin, saying he had reinstated the Queen's Guard to look after my safety. Funny how I could somehow feel even more like a prisoner.

"We missed you at dinner." Fili set a tray of food at my side. "Feeling any better?"

"Much, just needed to rest. And thanks, I'm actually starving." The venison roast was quickly devoured, followed by almost the whole loaf of fresh bread. I looked up to see Fili watching me. "What?!"

"Nothing, just being amazed at how gorgeous you are."

I rolled my eyes. "If I keep eating like this I'll be as big as a cow."

Fili sat next to me on the chaise. "Don't say things like that. You're making our child strong, there's nothing more beautiful."

I pushed Fili over and scooted down far enough to lay my head in his lap. "I don't want to be put in a cage."

"What?"

"I don't want to be trapped in this room, or this mountain, the entire time. I'll go crazy."

There was silence for a while, the flickering fire and Fili's breathing lulling me toward sleep.

"Dale's due to be completed in a few weeks. There's going to be a huge celebration, care to be my date?"

"Mhmm." I rolled over onto my side and curled up, quickly falling asleep to Fili's soft caresses.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks passed in a whirlwind of activities I was all too happy to participate in. I'd become the center of everyone's attention and was quickly learning my way around the politics of my station, I was even getting used to having a constant shadow. My Queen's Guard were now some of my better friends, especially since I talked Fili and Thorin into letting Dwalin join as its head. My pregnancy was also becoming more enjoyable now that the initial shock was over. My stomach was already keeping me out of my favorite clothes, the now obvious baby bump making sure Fili's hands were never far from me. The fact that I was carrying his child seemed to drive him crazy with lust, most nights we went to bed exhausted, hot, and sweaty, not that I was complaining.

It was the day of Dale's celebration and I was beyond excited. I'd spent the morning going through my dresses for something half way decent when I finally settled on a ruby red dress with a brown leather corset that cleverly disguised my stomach, not that it was much of a secret anymore. For the first time since the wedding I was wearing my crown, since we were all required to wear them on official occasions, apparently.

Fili insisted that we take a carriage instead of riding, I consented without too much of a fight. The carriage was waiting for us just outside the gates, pulled by two matching horses. Four of my guards were already mounted and ready, Dwalin riding up as we walked from the gates. He handed Fili his smaller blades before taking his position next to my side of the carriage. I rolled my eyes at the over protectiveness, but let Fili help me up the step and into my seat. Once he was seated beside me we began our short trip.

"The Lady Dis is in a carriage behind, you won't look so bad." Dwalin gave me a small smile.

It only took us about ten minutes to reach the packed city, our approach signaled with the traditional horns. As Fili helped me out I was momentarily awed at just how grand Dale looked. Flags and banners were hung everywhere a space could be found, late spring flowers were at every window seal, and every one of the many people were dressed in their best clothes. Fili and I headed into the city side by side, Dwalin and the other guards following closely.

"Please tell me I get to have some fun while we're here."

"You make me sound like such a horrible husband."

"It's okay, I know your hearts in the right place." I winked when Fili looked at me in mock disbelief.

We reached the market district, filled to the brim with stalls and carts from all over Middle Earth, before I managed to weasel my way out of Fili's grasp. He didn't try to chase me, instead he watched as I meandered my way around the square, his eyes almost glowing with pride.

"A beautiful necklace for the beautiful lady?" An elderly woman yelled.

"Dresses of the finest fabrics! Over here my lady!"

A hunched man stepped in my path and held up a tray of semi-precious stones. "Would the lady take a look?"

I was used to dealing with the shady dealers in Edoras so I didn't think twice about ignoring the man, but when I tried to step around him he blocked my path again.

"Please, I have hungry children ta feed!"

To be nice I dropped a coin on the tray and turned to head back the way I came, only to be blocked by yet another peddler, so close I bumped into him. In alarm I instinctively held my stomach to protect it from anymore bumps. The man didn't say anything, just looked at me in a way that made me extremely uncomfortable. I was starting to get claustrophobic and began looking for a way out of the crowd.

"You need to move, sir!" Fili was at my side in the blink of an eye, an arm around my waist protectively.

"My apologies my Lord, didn't mean to frighten the lady."

"Then I suggest you move." Dwalin had his hand on his ax where he stood behind the man.

The man bowed and hurried away, but not before giving me one last queer look.

"What in the world was that?" I asked as I was lead out of the square.

"Who knows. Festivals like this bring all kinds, good and bad." Fili noticed I was holding onto my stomach. "Are you okay?!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just got bumped."

I could tell Fili was starting to get paranoid, he and Dwalin stared down anyone who even looked like they wanted to approach. I probably would have been annoyed if I wasn't so busy thinking. Normally a situation like that wouldn't of bothered me, but I'd actually been scared. Instinct made me protect my child, but it had been more than that, I was genuinely afraid for its safety.

"Can we find somewhere for me to sit?" I asked, suddenly winded.

We cut our way through the crowd to a fountain spitting cold water into the air. I sat on the side with a grateful huff before letting my fingers play in the small pool as I continued to think. The guards created a makeshift perimeter that I was surprisingly thankful for.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fili was crouched in front of me with his hand on my knee.

"I just became a little freaked out back there, I'm sorry." I gratefully took a cup of water Dwalin offered me before returning to his position.

"Don't be sorry, we can go home if you're uncomfortable."

I noticed the confused and interested looks I was getting from people as they passed my guards, a few even stopped and started talking to each other. I watched as a little boy on his fathers shoulders stuffed an entire small cake in his mouth, sugar falling to cover the dads head.

"No, I'm fine, really." I leaned forward and kissed Fili with a smile. "Do you think our kid will like sweets?" I asked a few minutes later as we continued our walk though Dale, the guards staying closer than before.

"What?" I don't blame Fili for being confused, it was the first time I'd really talked about our child like that.

"Or, what about strawberries?" I was grinning at the thought of our baby covered in strawberry juice.

"Well I was never very fond of sweets, so if its anything like me, which it will be, no." Fili laughed when I punched him on the arm.

"Hopefully I'll be the one our kids take after, I couldn't handle any more of you."

"You're definitely the better looking one."

"That's true."

We laughed until my sides were sore, my hand in his. It was getting close to midday so we headed for the main square, where we and the rest of the royal house were supposed to say a few words of encouragement and congratulations. A raised platform had been set up so the crowd could see us better, Bard already standing on it with Thorin and Dis.

"Having fun?" Dis asked, noticing my mood.

"More than I expected, actually." I took my place next to Fili in our normal lineup when Kili showed, two guards on the ground in front and two behind with Dwalin.

"Where have you been?" I asked Kili behind Thorin's back.

"About..." He sounded so guilty he blushed. "Okay fine, loosing my gold to a bunch of crooks."

"Gambling?"

He gave me a huge grin before turning back to the front as Bard began to speak.

"First I want to thank our gracious hosts for their support, without them none of this could have happened!" Bard began the clapping that was soon picked up by the crowd. "Today we see the beauty of Dale returned-"

I zoned out as Bard began to name everyone who played a significant role in the rebuild, it sounded like it was going to take a while. I noticed the young boy from earlier and found myself once again thinking of my unborn child. I turned to look at Fili when something flew past my eyes, making me turn in time to see the guard behind me fall with an arrow in his chest. In confusion, I bent to help him, another arrow lodging in the wall we were standing against.

Someone in the crowd began to scream and in slow motion I watched Dwalin yelling for me to get down as he ran towards me. Another arrow flew past and I had the fleeting glance of the crowd running in all directions before I was shoved to the ground, Fili lying over me as he yelled for more cover.

Everything jumped back to reality.

"Fili! What's happening?!" I tried to shift my weight, an uncomfortable amount of pressure on my stomach.

"Find the archer, now!"

"Fili!"

"Nora, are you hit?!" Dwalin was somewhere close.

"No! What's going on?!"

The screaming had somewhat subsided, probably because the square was near empty now.

"We're sitting ducks out here! We have to move!" Fili helped me to my feet and we made a run for a nearby building, Dwalin practically carrying me with Fili.

An arrow skidded across my feet after hitting the ground just short of its target, me. It suddenly occurred to me that I seemed to be the only one the archer was aiming for. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Dis and Thorin were taking cover behind a pillar, I didn't see Kili or Bard. We were almost to safety when Fili grunted in pain and stumbled, accidentally taking me down with him. He somehow rolled as we fell and was once again shielding me with his body. I looked for the arrow I was sure hit him but couldn't find anything, though he was doing his best to hide a grimace of pain. Dwalin was with us again in less than a heartbeat, he went to grab me from Fili when we all noticed the silence at the same time. We waited a few moments, not sure if the archer was spent or if he was just hoping we would lower our guards so he could get a better shot.

"We've got him!"

Dwalin helped me to my feet, then he helped Fili stand. It was then that I noticed the arrow sticking out of my husbands boot.

"Fili, stop! Let me look at your leg!"

"It's barely a scratch." He wasn't looking at me, instead he had his eyes on the unconscious man Kili and Bard were dragging our way.

I wanted to keep Fili from going to him, but knew there was no point even trying. He limped toward the man, pulling a dagger out of his belt.

"Wait!" Bard put a hand on Fili's shoulder. "We can't kill him, he might have some information we'd want."

Everyone waited with breath held to see what Fili would do, finally he growled in annoyance and sat, jerking the arrow from his leg and tossing it to the side. I went to his side and helped him pull off his boot. It looked like the arrow hadn't gone deep. Thank Mahal for thick dwarf leather.

"We're lucky he was a crappy shot." Dwalin nudged the man with his ax and pushed his head up to get a better look at his face.

"That's the man from early!" I stood from where I had been kneeling next to Fili. "The one that blocked my path in the market."

"Sure as hell is."

"Why do you think he was trying to kill us?" I asked, handing Fili his boot back.

Thorin put an arm under Fili's shoulder to help his nephew walk. "You. He was trying to kill you."

So I wasn't the only one who'd noticed that... "But why?"

Dwalin walked with me behind Thorin and Fili. "You're the princess of Erebor, carrying an heir of Durin. I'm sure that's cause enough for some."

So much for my relaxing day of fun. We quickly left Dale after thanking Bard for his help in stopping the man. Dis rode in the carriage with me and Fili, while Thorin and Kili were in the second with the still unconscious archer. The way the dwarfs were glaring at him made me almost feel sorry for what he was going to go through when he woke up, then I remembered my baby.

"Are you alright?" Dis was taking care of her son's wound but was looking at me.

I nodded and looked back at Dale, the party was going to continue without us.

"When we get to Erebor I want you and Dwalin to get to our chambers and stay there. We have no idea what this man might tell us." Fili looked over at Dwalin riding next to us. "You're the only one I trust to keep them safe."

"They'll be fine, Fili." But Dwalin nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

I was in my sitting room with Ori and a glass of warm goats milk, one of my more recent cravings, less than thirty minutes later. After telling him about everything that happened, I realized just how terrifying it really was.

"So, I feel like an idiot."

Ori put his pencil down and shut it in the book he'd been sketching in. "Why?"

"I've been lying to myself, thinking I could, and would, be the same person I used to be." I set the empty glass down and crossed my legs beneath the night dress I'd changed into. I'd grown quite fond of the thin, comfortable fabric.

"Does that upset you?"

I shrugged. "It used to, but not anymore. I enjoy the responsibilities I have, the ability to really make a difference in this world. I never thought I'd say this, but I also kind of like being pregnant. It's like I'm carrying our people's hope and future." I laughed as I ran my hands over my stomach. "Makes me feel powerful."

Ori laughed with me and went back to drawing as I picked up a book from the table next to my chair. This was one reason I loved Ori so much, we could sit with each other for hours without saying a single word and feel that much closer for it. I wasn't lying about feeling powerful. I'd never felt this kind of strength inside me before, it was exhilarating.

A few hours later Fili came in with Dwalin, his face instantly made me sit up and pay attention.

"Will you excuse us Ori?" Fili patted Ori on the back as he left.

"What is it?" I asked, closing my book without bothering to save my spot.

"I'm not sure..." Fili sat on the stool at my feet and began to rub my lower legs. He looked from me to Dwalin, as if picking his words carefully.

"Come on Fili! What is it?" I pulled my legs away from him and stood, he was making me nervous.

He sighed. "It didn't take much to get the human talking... but what he said was..."

Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest. "Out with it laddie."

"Azog is the one who's been putting out the word for your death."

"The pale orc?! He had to be lying, Thorin killed that bastard a long time ago." Dwalin came up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "The human was probably mad."

I shook my head slowly. "He's not lying."

Both Fili and Dwalin looked at me in confusion. "Why do you say that?" Fili asked.

"I've seen him, Azog."

"Where?" Fili asked.

"When?" Dwalin pulled his hand away.

"That night, with the orc pack. I saw Azog on a giant white warg."

There was silence as both dwarfs looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Fili asked, though he seemed to already know the answer.

I nodded. "He looked right at me... and smiled..."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Dwalin didn't sound mad, but the question made me look at the cold stone floor in shame.

"I didn't think he was going to be an issue..."

Fili stood with a sigh. "I'm going to go tell Thorin and Kili." He left without another word, leaving me feeling miserable.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked after sitting back in my chair.

"War, more than likely. Random raids are one thing, an attempt on a Durin's life, by Azog none the less, is another." Dwalin tried to give me a reassuring smile.

"It's not going to stop, is it? Until he's dead."

Dwalin shook his head. "You'll always be in danger, unless we find him and destroy him."

He wasn't wrong. The following morning a war council was called. Everyone was there, including Dwalin, the rest of the Company, and the commanders of the army. The three male Durin's looked furious and ready to jump into battle, while I just sat in my chair feeling exhausted.

"Yesterday we learned that our old enemy, Azog, has returned." Thorin was standing at the head of the table in full armor.

A mutter went through the room before dying with a look from Thorin.

"Already he has tried to hurt us all, tried to take away our future! I will not rest until that filth's blood is on my sword!"

There was a loud cheer and everyone but Dis and I began pounding on the table in excited support.

"I received a raven this morning from Dain. He says an army of orcs have begun to march on the Iron Hills. I expect us to be marching by noon! We will show our kinsmen and enemies the might of Erebor!" Thorin joined in with the pounding this time before sending everyone away to start the assembling process.

"Kili, you'll be riding by my side this time. You've proven yourself to be an excellent warrior." Thorin and Kili grasped forearms, Kili then running out to get ready.

Fili was making a move for the door as well when Thorin stopped him.

"No, nephew. You and Dwalin stay here."

"I want to fight!" Fili looked so livid I went to his side, trying to show support.

Thorin shook his head. "You're injured, and I need someone I can trust to keep Erebor safe while I'm gone." He touched his forehead against Fili's. "Keep them safe." He gave both Fili and Dwalin a pointed look before leaving.

I felt bad for Fili, he'd never been the type to sit out of a fight, especially one as big as this. The frustration wasn't lost on me either, it was like a physical pain to watch the small army marching away while we watched from the ramparts. For a fleeting moment I wished I wasn't pregnant, then both Fili and I would be in the ranks with our people.

Fili left the wall before the last dwarfs were through the gates, muttering something about going to talk to the remaining guards. I knew he didn't blame me, but I still felt as if I were at fault. I stayed over the gates until well after the last line of dwarfs were out of sight. On the darkening horizon a storm was rolling in, sending the flags around me flapping in the growing wind. And here we all were, fools, to think we'd ever be able to enjoy peace.

"Nora?"

I jumped, completely forgetting Dwalin was with me.

"We should go in before the storm gets worse."

"They'll be marching in it, can I not even share the burden of the weather?" Ignoring his outstretched hand, I continued to look across the wall. A crack of lightning streaked across the sky, followed closely by thunder so loud it made me jump again.

"Don't blame yourself for this. Those soldiers are happy they finally have a cause worth fighting for. I know I am." Dwalin laid his coat across my shoulders and stood next to me for a while.

A cause worth fighting for... I looked down at my stomach and sighed, once again realizing I was being selfish. "What should I be doing to help?" I pulled Dwalin's coat tighter around me and began the long, slow walk down the stairs, this time accepting Dwalin's hand.

"Everyone just needs to see that you're not scared. You're the one they'll look to in times like this."

"Do we have time to prepare a group dinner for tonight?"

"Might not be anything grand, but I'm sure the cooks can come up with something."

"Good. Can you go inform the cooks and find Fili? He could probably use a friend right now." I could tell he didn't like the idea of leaving me alone, but I assured him I wouldn't leave my chambers until he or another guard came to get me.

That night the great hall looked lonely and empty compared to normal, only a handful of guards had remained to help protect the citizens not able to fight. Erebor still wasn't what it used to be long ago, only half the previous population had returned so far. The head table felt empty as well, Fili sitting between Dis and myself, a lonesome kind of quiet hanging over everyone. As the servers brought out the hastily prepared meals, I stood and cleared my throat, not that I really needed to. I was wearing a simple purple dress with long sheer sleeves and soft train, my only adornment being my crown.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice. I know things have been moving rather quickly today, so I just want to take a moment to slow down. Orcs have thought it wise to challenge our kin in the Iron Hills, a mistake they will pay for with their lives!" A few shouts of support echoed around the tall ceiling. "I call upon each and every one of you to stay strong in these following days. We may not be on the battle field, but we too must fight the evil that would hold us down!"

This time everyone applauded as I nodded my head in thanks and sat. The atmosphere in the great hall was much improved, conversations beginning to liven the room. Fili's hand covered mine on the table.

"And I keep thinking I couldn't love you anymore than I already do."

His smile was warm and irresistible, forcing me to lean in for a kiss. Once he pulled away I took a deep breath and let myself lean against him, no matter how brave I pretended to be I was nothing without him.

"You know I love you, right?"

Fili looked down at me and chuckled. "I would hope so."

"No, I'm serious." I pulled away to look him in his gorgeous blue eyes. "I was just surviving before I met you, now I feel like I'm actually living."

He put a finger under my chin and pulled me into another slow kiss. "I'm amazed, everyday, that you chose me." He let me lean against his chest and put a hand on my stomach. "And I can't wait to see you holding our baby."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

As he held my stomach his thumb slowly moved back and forth. "If it's a boy I'd like to name him after Thorin."

"I'd like that too."

"What about a girl?"

I thought for a few minutes before answering. "I read a book, a long time ago, about a princess who saved her people from endless war. Her name was Raina."

"Raina... it's perfect."

We sat like that the rest of the night, my mind drifting off with thoughts of the future. Finally we decided to retire to our chambers, Dis and most everyone else already gone. Dwalin and another guard came with us, the new Queen's Guardsman staying outside at the door.

"I should make a sweep of the mountain, check on our night watchmen."

"Go for it. I'd like to do some reading before bed anyway." I gave Fili a quick kiss before taking my favorite seat by the fire. Dwalin gave me a questioning look, I nodded and shooed him away.

Once they left I settled into my book, unceremoniously tossing my crown over to the chair across from me. The quiet was a welcome relief, the only sound the occasional breaking log in the fire. I don't know how long I'd been reading before I noticed the sound of boots outside my door. Expecting Fili, I closed my book and stretched, stopping to listen again as a muffled thud came from outside, then silence again. I padded barefoot to the door and pressed my ear against it, but didn't hear anything.

Thinking the guard must have fallen asleep, I pulled the door open to nudge him awake before Fili and Dwalin came back. I'd barely unlatched the heavy stone door when it was thrown open, sending me stumbling backwards as I tripped over my dress. The first thing I noticed was the body of my guard laying in a pool of his own blood, his vacant eyes staring straight at me. Then, in horror, I watched four orcs walk in, followed by Azog.


	10. Chapter 10

My first thought was for Fili. Where was he, and was he even still alive? My next was that I needed to find a weapon, fast. My eyes shot around, looking for anything I might be able to use as I backed away. Azog laughed, when he spoke it was not the orc language that I'd expected, but my own.

"There's nowhere to run, princess." He said the last word with a sneer.

He was right, there was only one way in and out of my chambers. "How did you get in here?" I was vying for time, though I wasn't sure what good it would do me.

"The bird that sent your pathetic excuse of an army away was mine."

My heart fell to my stomach. We'd underestimated them.

Azog seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He was about to say something else when a commotion at the still open door drew his attention. At first I was relieved when Fili and Dwalin were shoved into the room by another group of orcs, but then I realized both dwarfs were bloody and missing their weapons. Fili took one look at Azog and made a run for him, giving me the distraction I needed to grab the fire poker from the mantle and make a stab at the giant orcs back. For a split second I thought we stood a chance, but Azog effortlessly shoved Fili to the ground, turning just in time to grab the poker from me and toss it into the fire.

"Bind them." Azog growled, the smaller orcs jumping to obey.

Fili and Dwalin fought as hard as they could, but we were hopelessly outnumbered. Fili's lip was bleeding and Dwalin's eye was starting to swell shut by the time the orcs had their arms and legs tied behind them.

"What do you want?" Fili spat blood on the floor.

Azog laughed again, sending a chill through my bones. "I want to make you suffer before I kill you and yours." He turned to me again, his eyes roving over me. "I'd hoped that miserable human would kill you, but I might enjoy this even more."

It was then I realized what was happening. I looked at Fili, eyes wide with terror as Azog stepped closer to me, my back against the fire. I knew when it hit Fili because he struggled anew to get away from the orcs holding him, Dwalin doing the same.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Fili yelled, rage twisting his face into something I'd never seen before.

Dwalin fell to the ground from a hard punch in the gut. "Nora, run!"

I made a move to go around Azog, but the back of his hand against my face sent me crashing to the ground, my head spinning from the impact.

"Nora!"

I pulled myself up with a chair, looking at Fili again as I tried to gather myself. Azog was behind me now, I could feel his disgusting breath on the back of my neck. There was nothing we could do, we all knew it. Still, Fili tried once again to break free before seeing Azog's hand around my throat.

"We can make this even worse... if you want." Azog put his nose against my neck and breathed in deep.

My body was shaking in fear, tears streaming down my face as I felt the orcs hand travel down my side. "Please, don't watch." I managed to choke out, pleading with both Fili and Dwalin.

Dwalin closed his eyes and turned his head, but Fili wouldn't take his eyes off Azog. "I'm going to kill you." He growled, though he'd stopped struggling.

Azog chuckled and ripped the dress off my shoulders, yanking it to the floor when it caught on my hips. I closed my eyes and willed myself to stop crying, though it did no good.

"Nora. Nora, look at me."

I shook me head and cringed when I felt the orcs hands on my body.

"Nora! You look at me!"

Finally I opened my eyes again to look at Fili. He was on his knees in front of the grinning orcs, but he was only looking at me now. There were tears in his eyes but he kept them at bay, trying his best to lend me his strength in anyway he could. It worked, for a few seconds at least. Then Azog shoved me to the ground and I lost all sense of restraint.

I screamed and sobbed at the same time, beating against the orcs chest as hard as I could when he flipped me over to face him. He was laughing at my struggles, taking my wrists in one hand and holding them above my head. I'd never fought so hard in my life as I did when I felt him shove my legs open with his knees.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Barely able to see through my tears I tilted my head back until I could see the blur that was Fili's face. I braced for the pain I knew was coming, but I still wasn't prepared. A gasp was all that managed to escape my lips, though I'd never felt pain like that before. It wasn't just my body that was being violated, but my soul as well.

I lost the strength to fight, so I just cried quietly. Dwalin's sobs made me close my eyes in shame, this time Fili didn't try to make me look at him again. After what felt like an eternity Azog was finished. He pushed himself off of me, allowing me to roll over and curl up into a ball. I could hear him moving around the quiet room, then felt something being placed around my head, my crown.

"A crown for the Durin whore." He laughed. "Tie the gold one over there. When his friend wakes up he can let him go." I heard a grunt from Dwalin then the sound of a heavy body falling to the floor. "You live because I want you looking over your shoulder for the day I decide to finish this."

There was some movement then the sound of the door opening, then closing.

"Nora... amralime..." I could hear Fili quietly calling for me but I couldn't bring myself to respond. I felt hollow, like I'd never have the strength to do anything again. I don't know how long I laid there, minutes, hours, days? But eventually I heard Dwalin waking up, first slowly, then all at once.

"No! Dwalin, untie me. I'll get her..."

I felt Fili's hand go to lift my head but I jerked away, suddenly returning to the present.

"Don't touch me!" I sat up and scooted away from him, only stopping when my back hit something.

I couldn't stand the look of sympathy he was giving me so I turned my head, fresh tears beginning.

"What do we do?"

Fili hushed Dwalin and knelt in front of me, moving slowly. "Nora, let me help you." He held out a hand, asking me to come to him.

"Don't look at me..." I muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"This wasn't your fault, now let me help you, please." The pain in his voice made me finally look at him. There was dried blood in his mustache and beard, the split in his lip beginning to bleed again. "There, now take my hand."

I stared at his hand, trying to will myself to take it, but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't even want to exist. Turning away again, I buried my head against my knees and sobbed. They let me cry, not saying or doing anything to help. Eventually I gathered my nerves and carefully put my hand in Fili's, letting him help me to my feet. When I stood I doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

"Get me a blanket." Fili motioned for Dwalin but never took his eyes off me. "Nora, you're bleeding. We need to get you to the infirmary."

I didn't realize what he was talking about at first, then I felt something wet around my feet. Looking down at the blood I began to panic again. "No... No, no no no!" I grabbed my stomach, willing it not to be true.

Fili wrapped a blanket around me and gently picked me up. Once he had me in his arms he ran as fast as he could, yelling for Dwalin to get Dis. By the time we reached the infirmary and Fili laid me on a bed I was having constant cramps in my gut. Seconds after he set me down the door was thrown open, Dis and Dwalin running in, Dis still in her night dress. I cried out in pain as another cramp gripped me.

"Get out! Both of you get out!" Dis yelled as she ran to me.

Fili backed away slowly, not looking away from me. "What's happening?" He asked, Dwalin grabbing his shoulders.

"She's miscarrying, now go! Get the healer!"

Dis hurried around the room, filling a bowl with hot water and grabbing a stack of cloths. She set the bowl beside me and began to wipe my face clean.

"Make it stop!" I gasped between cramps.

"Honey, there's nothing we can do to make it stop." She said calmly. "We just have to ride it out."

When Fili and Dwalin returned with the healer I was on my side, staring blankly at the wall, the blankets pulled up to my shoulders doing little to stop my shivering.

"Don't, it's done. There's nothing we can do for her now but give her space." Dis was whispering, but I could hear every word.

"What..." Fili sounded confused, like he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened.

Dis sighed. "You were going to have a son..."

A boy... I lost a boy... As if I hadn't cried enough already my shoulders began to shake with silent, tearless sobs. Fili came and wrapped his arms around me, holding me while we both cried for our lost son.


	11. Chapter 11

The following weeks passed in a haze. After that first night I didn't shed another tear, there were probably none left. At some point Thorin and Kili returned, I vaguely remembered them visiting me a few times. Fili sat next to my bed, not faring much better than me. It was Dwalin who had to fill everyone in on what happened. Kili sat with his brother for a while after that, but eventually left us to ourselves. There was a ceremonial funeral held for our son, but I couldn't bring myself to go with Fili, I don't think I could have survived anymore pain. Though death probably would have been easier than this.

Dis was my constant nurse, refusing to let anyone but family come near me. Everyday she would try to get me to sit up and eat, and everyday I refused. It wasn't until I overheard her and her sons talking one night that I began to return to myself.

"I can't sit here anymore knowing that...filth... is still out there! Most of the company's with me on this..." Kili was trying to whisper but his passion was impossible to control.

"I'm not leaving her."

"I know, we're not asking you to."

I struggled to sit up, the most movement I'd done in a while. When I was sitting with my feet on the floor I caught my breath, a fire beginning to burn deep in my chest. "You're not going to kill him." They turned to me in surprise, Fili rushing to my side as I used the bedpost to stand. My legs were weak and shook more than I thought they would, but still I pushed Fili away and stood on my own. "I am."

The looks they gave me ranged from happiness to skepticism, but I didn't care what they thought, this was the first time in a long time I'd thought about anything other than my own suffering.

"Nora... you can hardly stand..." I knew Kili was just worried about me, but his concern infuriated me for some reason.

"And ten minutes ago I could hardly stand to be alive! You're not taking this away from me..."

Fili caught me when I stumbled forward, trying to walk. Feeling his hands on me made my body instantly tense, a part of my mind yelling for me to get away from his touch. He loosened his hold on me and took a step away, giving me as much space as he could while still offering his help. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming the fear that begged me to pull away. Once I'd gotten myself back under control I allowed myself to lean against my husband, using his strength to help me walk from the room.

"Nora, this isn't-"

"Kili!" Fili's voice was hard and sharp as he looked back at his brother, clearly telling him to shut up.

I told Fili I didn't care where we went, as long as it wasn't our chambers and I wouldn't be around a bunch of people. He took me to an unused room nearby, helping me collapse into a cold and dusty chair that hadn't been used in years. The short walk exhausted me, so I curled my legs up beneath me and rested my head against my hand. Fili said something about getting the room cleaned up, leaving when I didn't respond.

He was back in less than a minute, followed by a handful of servants who quickly and quietly went to work. Fili lit the fire in front of me himself, laying a thick fur blanket across my shoulders and sitting on the low table next to me. I accepted a cup of warm spiced cider a servant handed me, amazed at just how thin my wrists were now.

"May I bother you for some food?" I asked the maid, noticing for the first time how empty my stomach was.

The maid curtsied and hurried away, the sympathy in her eyes making my skin crawl.

"How many know?" I asked, sipping the cider slowly.

Fili didn't immediately answer, a pained expression on his face. "The official word is there was an attack... in the fight you were hurt, causing the..." His voice choked for a second. "Only the company and family know the truth for certain, but we couldn't stop the rumors."

I'd figured as much, but it still disgusted me to know that people knew... After scarfing down the stew and bread given to me I started to feel better. There was a knock at the door that made me flinch. Fili glanced back at me as he went to see who it was, the servants having been dismissed already. It was Dwalin.

"No!" I said as soon as I heard the dwarf's voice.

I looked over my shoulder as Fili stepped out, pulling the door almost closed behind him.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, it's hard to say." I heard Fili sigh.

"Kili said she was acting... strange."

"Look, I appreciate everyone trying to help, but we just need to be left alone, please." Fili closed the door before I heard Dwalin respond.

Neither of us slept much the next few days, nor did we do much talking. My mind wouldn't shut off, thoughts coming and going as I tried to come to terms with everything. I wasn't an idiot, I knew Fili had nothing to do with what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault really, but that didn't make it any easier. When I was able to fall asleep in my chair I was often woken by Fili, the nightmares making me toss and turn, sometimes even cry out. We never talked about what happened, there was nothing to be said. When I finally felt strong enough to leave I dressed in my riding clothes, brought down from my old room, and left my bubble of self exile.

Fili and I walking through the halls toward the stables seemed to confuse a lot of people, wide eyes and whispers followed our every turn. I refused to let anyone help me with my mare. Before I began to saddle her I just stood with my head against her neck, letting her familiar scent calm my inner turmoil, if only for a moment. I took the weapons Fili handed me and we silently rode out, side by side.

It was a warm, early summer day, the fields filled with wildflowers and the promise of rain in the gentle breeze. Erebor was bustling with activity, dwarfs and men walking the road between the mountain and Dale with their business of the day. We didn't go far, we both knew it wasn't safe for us to be out alone. I was laying in the grass while our horses grazed nearby when Fili finally broached the subject.

"I'm so sorry." He was standing with his back to me, looking up at the sky.

After a moment I walked up to him, putting my head against his back and my hand in his. Seeing him in pain sent everything I was struggling with to the back of my mind. "It wasn't your fault..."

His back began to shake, his tears bringing on my own. He gripped my hand tighter and pulled it to his chest as he cried. We stood like that even well after my hand was dried of his tears, neither of us wanting to let go of the other.

"This is the last time we get to cry." I stepped around to face him. "We're not going to let him win."

Fili gathered himself and nodded. "I swear to you he'll be the one begging for death in the end."

The anger and determination in his eyes brought my lips to his before I even knew what I was doing. He seemed just as surprised as I was, but we both relaxed after a second, his arms pulling me into him. We finally let each other go reluctantly.

"Where's he buried?" I forced myself to ask as we mounted back up.

"I can show you."

I nodded and followed Fili as he led the way to our son's grave. It was marked by a beautiful granite headstone, a crown carved into the top with the words _Our Beloved Little Prince _across the front in Khuzdul. There were flowers all around it, even a few toys and trinkets. I expected to be saddened at the sight, instead I was struck speechless by the obvious outpouring of love and support our people had shown. I handed Fili the reigns to my horse and slowly approached the headstone. I had no idea what to say or do, then I noticed a small silver bead at the base inscribed with Fili's rune. I crouched to pick it up, letting it roll around in my hand for a minute before kissing it softly and returning it to its place. I had nothing to offer but my love, and oddly enough I was content with that.


	12. Chapter 12

I was filled with a sense of calm determination unlike anything I'd felt before, my anger now focused on its proper target. We went straight to the council chambers from our sons grave, sending the first guard we saw to fetch everyone. As we waited I looked over the piles of maps that had been left on the table, apparently they'd already been looking for the orc.

Thorin was the first to arrive, Kili on his uncle's heels. They both gave me a questioning look.

"I'm fine, really."

Thorin gave me a quick hug before walking around to his place at the head of the table. Kili gave me one of his coy smiles from where he stood talking with his brother. The rest came trickling in one by one until Dis, the last to arrive, found her seat. I was standing next to Thorin, listening to him explain the little they knew so far when I realized all eyes were on me. I looked up from the maps and brushed a stray hair behind my ear, scanning over the confused and awkward faces.

"Let's go ahead and get this over with so we can drop it." I straightened and took a deep breath, finding my strength in Fili's blue eyes across from me. "As everyone knows, I was attacked, and I lost my child, our child, because of it. I refuse to be defined by what happened to me, instead I want the world to know what I did about it." The looks of sympathy were changing to admiration and support, strengthening my resolve. "Fili and I will not rest until Azog and his armies are destroyed. I won't ask any of you to come with us-"

Bofur stood from his seat and gave me a wink. "Aye, ya might not be askin, but I'll tell ya. It'll be a cold day in hell before I pass up a chance ta kill orcs!"

"Here here!" A loud cheer went around the table, chairs being knocked over as an enthusiastic argument broke out over planning. I watched in amusement, a genuine smile slowly forming until, not being able to hold it back any longer, I was laughing. No matter what happened in my life, I could count on these dwarfs to be there for me. Hearing Thorin chuckling next to me I looked down, he was shaking his head but smiling. When he cleared his throat loudly the arguing stopped and everyone scrambled to find their seats again.

"This is no minor journey we'll be taking, this means war..." Thorin's words seemed to sober the room. "What do you say, sister?"

Everyone looked to Dis, who'd been quiet the entire time. "I hate the word war. I hate the thought of my kinfolk leaving to possibly never return again." She sighed and gave a sad smile. "But I know my sons and my brother, Erebor won't be able to rest until they've had their revenge."

Thorin nodded. "Dain has agreed to join our fight, so have the elves. Azog and his hordes will rue the day they held arms against us!"

The sun was rising early on the day of our departure, I could still see stars in the sky as I rode near the front of the line. It had taken a full week for the small Erebor army to get ready, even with most staying behind to protect the mountain. Of the company, Balin, Bombur, Dori, Ori, and Oin stayed. It wasn't that they had nothing to offer, their skills were just more useful in Erebor.

We were due to meet with Dain and his soldiers at the joining of the rivers, the place we'd agreed to be our base camp. Around mid day Fili and I separated from the rest of the army with our small mounted unit, the first in Erebor's history. We barely numbered forty, but each and everyone had been hand picked for their riding and fighting skills. I trusted them with my life.

"We should reach Dain tonight if we keep a good pace!" Fili yelled over his shoulder as we cantered away.

In fact it was well past nightfall before we reached the edges of Dain's camp, sweaty and tired, but exhilarated from a long days ride.

"Halt! Name yourself!" A guard called, hearing our approach. He lowered his bow when he saw our flag, bowing as we rode past into the midst of the encampment.

Fili and I dismounted outside of Dain's tent, the red headed dwarf coming out to greet us.

"Well I'll be! It's great ta see ya!" He gave us both bone crushing hugs, Fili watching me closely to see if I became uncomfortable. "Come on in and have a drink!"

I shook my head even though his back was already turned. "We've traveled hard, I think it'd be better for us to call it a night."

Dain came back. "Aye, I suppose you're right. I've saved a spot by the river for ya." He gave us a sad smile. "And I'm sorry for yer loss. You'll find your peace on the battlefield."

We made our camp next to the slow running river by moonlight and flickering firelight, quiet in comparison to the raucous that was Dain's army. Our horses were tied close to our tents, saddle and armor just outside within quick and easy reach. I was struggling to unclasp my light armor when Fili entered the tent we shared.

"Here, let me." He waited until I nodded to do in one minute what I'd been struggling with for five.

I'd never been one to wear armor, it felt alien on my body, but I'd never been one to participate in wars before either. Fili started rubbing the soreness out of my shoulders, his own body used to carrying the weight. I let myself relax in his hands, a quiet moan of pleasure slipping past my lips. Hearing myself, I opened my eyes and jumped away.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" I could tell Fili was confused.

I looked from him to the pile of furs that made up our bed back to him. Feeling his hands on me like that had started to make me want more...

"I just can't, not yet." I took a shaky breath, refusing to look at either the bed or Fili again.

"Nora... I wasn't trying to do anything but help you relax. I don't want you to even think about being with me again until you're ready."

I sighed sadly. "What if I'm never ready?"

Fili smiled. "Then I would still love you like I do now. There's nothing you can do that will change that."

There it was again, that realization that I didn't deserve someone like him.

"Will you sleep with me though?" I wanted to return to what I once had with him, my heart ached for that connection, and I knew there was no way to get that back without trying.

"Of course, as long as you're okay with that."

I nodded and waited until we were laying side by side, awkwardly looking at the center pole, to speak again.

"I don't want to waste my life being a victim." I took a deep breath and sighed, putting my hands behind my head.

In the dark I saw Fili turn his head to look at me. "What can I do to help?"

Closing my eyes, I took a moment to decide what I wanted to do. I knew there was a part of me that would always remember the pain of that night, and maybe in the cold winter months, when I was alone by the fire, I would let myself feel that pain again. But my husband, who I loved more than life itself, was laying beside me, afraid to touch me in anyway that might frighten me. In that moment I took the memory that made me feel like a stranger in my own skin, and shoved it through a door. I took the image of Azog's disgusting smile, the sound of his breath, the feeling of his hands, and locked it behind a wall of Fili's smile, Fili's laugh, the way he'd looked at me as I walked down the aisle on our wedding day. These were the memories that mattered, the ones I wanted to hold onto, the ones I wanted to make more of. Nobody, not even Azog, would take that away from me.

I rolled over onto my side and, in the dim lantern light, looked into Fili's eyes. I let his scent wash over me and mirrored my breathing to his. Surprisingly calm, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, my hand finding its normal place on his strong chest.

"Nora, we don't-"

I leaned further into the kiss to stop his protests, somehow ending up half on top of him. Such a strong feeling of relief and love engulfed me that I wasn't surprised to feel my throat growing tight with emotion and withheld tears. I moved myself to be sitting over him, my hands pushing their way under his shirt, pulling it off when he finally let himself give in. Once my shirt was off I kissed him again, slowly undoing his belt and pants as he did the same with me. My heart began to beat hard against my chest, not from fear, but from expectation. Our eyes met again as I slowly lowered myself onto him.

With Fili's hands gently holding my hips, I took the lead in our love making. It felt like I was one with him again, the gap that had grown between us was gone, and I was whole. My eyes closed and my head tilted back as my breath quickened, Fili's hand sliding up to hold my back as we rocked against each other. He sat up to kiss along my breasts, giving my legs a better grip to strengthen my motions. Neither of us made a sound as we reached climax, though I'd never felt a release like that before. It was a release of not just my body, but also my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of my horse snorting woke me from a deep sleep. It was still dark outside, but I could see the dimmest hint of sunrise beginning through the thin fabric roof. I leaned up from where I was lying against Fili's shoulder, not even caring when the blankets fell. I could see the silhouette of the night's watch pacing around the wide circle we'd made out of our tents.

Knowing that trying to fall back asleep was useless, I slipped out of bed and began to dress in my dirty clothes from the day before. The sun wasn't even out yet and I was already beginning to sweat. I took one look at my armor and decided against it, at least for now. After throwing my hair into a messy ponytail I left the tent, nodding to the guard who stopped his pacing for a moment when he saw me. He bowed and went back to his path, though the camp was quickly beginning to awaken.

My horse greeted me with a whinny, eagerly accepting the apple I offered her. Fili's stallion, who was tied next to my mare, nudged me for his treat, which I produced out of my pocket with a chuckle. As I brushed down my mare I watched the riders I'd chosen begin to do the same. Our horses were more than just our mounts, they were our fellow fighters, trained almost as much as we were in the art of death. A few I'd trained myself, though most came from Rohan. Across the makeshift courtyard I saw Dwalin, stretching bare chested at the opening of his small tent. I gave my mare a pat on the neck and made my way over to him, nodding to the greetings I received. He had his back to me when I reached him.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you."

Dwalin quickly turned, surprised. "My lady-"

"Please don't." I held up my hand to stop his formalities.

He frowned and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Don't know what yer apologizing for."

"I pushed you away... I just didn't want to think about you being there, and seeing-"

This time it was he who interrupted. "Darlin, I don't want ta hear ya apologizing ever again. Ya did more and better than anyone could expect."

"I miss you being with Fili, and me." I smiled up at the tall dwarf when he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"If you're thinking about asking me ta babysit you and that sorry excuse for a prince again I'll have ta think about it." He was trying to sound gruff, but I could tell he was fighting a smile.

"Well if you're not up for the challenge..." I turned to walk away, only to be turned back around and pulled into a sweaty hug.

"Since ya asked so nicely!"

"Okay, gross!" I wiped the front of my shirt as Dwalin laughed heartily. "You smell almost as bad as your horse!"

I left Dwalin to finish getting myself and my horse ready for the day. Fili and I were due to meet with Dain in an hour or two to discuss stratagem. I was tightening the cinch on my saddle when Dwalin came over, leading his horse. He and his horse were in full armor, ready for fighting to break out at any moment.

"Where's Fili?"

"Still asleep I guess."

Dwalin nodded and handed me his reins before marching into the tent unannounced. There was a moment of silence before a yelp, quickly followed by a string of curses. Dwalin exited the tent looking quite pleased with himself. By the time Fili emerged, looking annoyed, I'd already gotten his horse saddled. We mounted and made our way back to the large tent at the middle of the entire encampment, Fili and I side by side with Dwalin following close.

"How are you?" Fili asked quietly.

"Fine... You?" I had a feeling I knew what he was getting at, but I honestly didn't feel like addressing it.

He shrugged. "I was hoping to see you when I woke up, not him." He jerked his head back towards Dwalin.

I chuckled, but we'd arrived at Dain's tent so I was saved from coming up with a reply. Dain called us in as soon as he heard us. He dropped a bloody helmet on the map table, it was an orc's helmet.

"I got word last night from my scouts. They witnessed a horde of orcs marching from Dol Guldur toward the East Bight." Dain looked at us, waiting for a response.

"How many?" I asked.

"Rough count, two thousand."

"How far out are Thorin and the elves?" Fili was studying the maps on the table while Dwalin looked over the helmet.

"Most are on foot, so earliest would be tonight, I'd say." Dain shifted the maps around until we were looking at a larger view of the Eastern Lands. "My guess is they're making for Erebor."

"We have to cut them off before they get that far." I could feel my adrenalin starting to pump.

Fili shook his head. "No. We'll let them think they have Erebor. Then we'll attack from behind."

After much talk and deliberation we agreed to Fili's plan, though I wasn't very happy with the idea of leaving nothing between the orcs and Erebor. I fought hard for another way, but in the end I realized it was the best chance we had. Their numbers were greater than ours, but still within a number we could defeat with proper planning and execution.

There wasn't much to be done until Thorin reached us, so I focused on getting myself and my mare ready for the coming battle, the other riders doing the same. It wasn't until I was sitting on the ground at my horses feet, sharpening my arrow heads, that I started to get nervous. By tomorrow night we would either be victorious or dead... I was mulling this over in my mind when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I was scrambling to my feet just as I felt fingers touch my shoulder, the arrow I'd been working on gripped in my hand, ready to attack. My horse startled and jumped away with a loud snort, startling other horses in the area. Standing in front of me with his hands up was Fili. It took me a second to calm my breathing and gather myself enough to drop the arrow.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Fili was looking at me with a mixture of fear and concern.

It was then I became painfully aware of the silence and the many pairs of eyes on me. I shook my head, fighting hard to keep myself from tearing up. I didn't know what to say, so I just took a deep breath and dropped my head to rest on Fili's chest.

"Sorry..." I muttered against him.

Fili sighed and put his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "Don't, I should of known better."

He pulled away and motioned for me to follow him, which I happily did to get away from the looks. We stopped at the bed of the slow moving river, further up stream there were a group of dwarfs washing their armor. I watched them for a while before Fili spoke.

"Do you still want to do this?"

He didn't need to explain what he was referring to.

"I'm not letting our people fight alone."

Fili nodded sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his strange mood.

"I was just hoping, after last night, that you changed your mind."

"No." I went to stand in front of him, forcing him to look at me. "I love you Fili. But I have to see this through."

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and gave me a slow, soft kiss. "I missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too."

"I know things will probably never be the same, but I hope, one day, this will all be behind us."

I smiled and was about to say something when I saw Dwalin running our way. My guard instantly went up when I saw the look on his face.

"What is it?!" Fili yelled, he and I running to meet Dwalin.

"Elf...scout..." He was trying to talk between his gasps of air, but finally realized he had to catch his breath before speaking. "An elf scout just came. He says the orcs are practically upon Thorin, they won't make it here in time!"


	14. Chapter 14

He hadn't finished his sentence before Fili and I were running as fast as we could back to the camp. We grabbed our weapons and horses, Fili blowing the horn that would call our riders to arms.

"The orcs will be on Thorin soon! We move, now!" Fili yelled as he mounted, dwarfs scrambling to follow suit.

In less than a minute we were galloping out of camp, Dain's army just beginning to gather as their Lord's horns blew. Thorin couldn't be far, already I could hear his and the elves war horns in the distance. My heart sank when I heard the orcs horns bellow a response. How could this be happening? There was no way the orcs could have marched that quickly! All around me horses galloped at breakneck speed, riders urging them on even harder. Our king was in danger, nothing could have motivated us more. Already a lather of sweat was showing on my horses neck, this heat would kill us before any orc blades got the chance.

Reaching the crest of a hill I saw Thorin and Kili rushing their soldiers into position, the elves already with bows drawn. Between them and my small group were the orcs. I yelled for a stop to our charge as I tried to come up with a plan, this was all happening so damn fast!

"We have to make time for Dain to get here!" Fili was watching his brother in the near distance with a growing look of panic.

"The trolls!" I pulled my bow from over my shoulder and loosened the arrows in my quiver. "If we take them down Thorin stands a chance!"

Dwalin and Fili nodded, Dwalin relaying the message to those behind in his booming voice. Thorin's horn was blown again, this time ours answered. At the sound of our response Thorin jerked his head around, the motion mirrored by thousands of orcs.

"They think the House of Durin is weak!" Fili tried to keep his excited horse in hand as he yelled. "Let's show them that the House of Durin has never been stronger than it is today!"

Blood pumping, I joined the cheer that exploded all around me, our horses jumping back into the charge. Below, Thranduil yelled something in elvish and a volley of arrows flew through the sky, turning the orcs attention back to the front as they tried to hide behind their shields.

I loosed arrow after arrow into the nearest troll as we thundered closer, spending my last one just as it fell to the ground. Their hides were too thick to be take down quickly, something I'd forgotten. My mare jumped over the massive dead body, giving me a perfect swipe into the next trolls side with my sword. The growing chaos left me confused for a moment, my mare rearing to strike at an approaching orc bringing me back to my senses just in time to slice the head off an orc at my side. Everywhere I looked there were orcs and thrashing horses, blood quickly turning the ground into mud. Of the five trolls that started in the battle there were only two left. The ferocity of our attack had taken them off guard, but they were quickly rallying.

Kicking my horse forward, I ducked to avoid a wide swing of a dying troll as it twisted and writhed to the ground. The bodies on the ground had my horse jumping more than running toward the final troll, her hooves and my sword falling any orcs that came too close. The last troll wasn't even trying to defend itself, the orc controlling it was tossing as many boulders as it could into Thorin's ranks. A line of orcs were trying to protect the troll but were getting beaten back as the small cavalry focused its attention on the last target.

I had no idea where Fili or Dwalin were, nor how Thorin and Kili were faring, but what I did know was that we weren't going to be able to hold this momentum long. As I swung my sword through orc after orc, I watched with satisfaction as the last troll finally toppled, landing hard on any orcs unfortunate enough to be next to it. I don't know how long I'd been fighting when, hearing another horn, I twisted my head around to the hill.

"Dain's here!" I yelled at the top of my lunges, grinning from ear to ear as the heavily armored dwarfs ran down the hill like juggernauts.

Too late, I turned back around. My horse reared, attempting to come down on top of an approaching orc, but its giant spiked flail slammed into her exposed stomach. The impact was so hard it sent her falling backwards, her death screams something I'll never be able to forget. By some miracle I was able to roll out of the way before her body crushed mine, but my sword was gone. I scrambled around for something to use as a weapon, knowing that the orc with the flail was probably coming for me. Somehow I managed to find an orc quiver almost full with black feathered arrows. Rolling over onto my back I brought my bow from where I'd slung it over my shoulder and, not a second too soon, sent an arrow deep into the orcs exposed eye.

I felt naked without my horse, like I was too small to survive anything, let alone an army. The battlefield was thinning, but a lot of the corpses I stumbled over were those of dwarfs I'd talked to just hours ago. Their empty eyes sent my mind back to the night I saw my guard dead at my door. I don't know if it was sweat or tears that flavored my mouth with salt, but I wanted to vomit.

"Nora!"

Hearing my name, I stood back up on shaky legs. Dwalin was making his way toward me, orcs dying all around him as his hammer dealt devastating blows in a wide arc.

"We need ta get ta higher ground!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him.

At the top of a small rise he let me go, other dwarfs scrambling their way towards us. From there I had a good view of the battlefield. The elves were pushing hard on their side, swords and daggers moving quicker than anything I'd ever seen. Not too far off I saw Thorin and Kili fighting back to back, holding their own against a constant stream of enemies.

"Where's Fili?!" I yelled, letting my arrows fly again.

"Right here!"

I whirled around to see Fili grinning at me, a small cut at his brow but otherwise no worse for wear. Seeing I had no sword, he tossed me one of his twin blades once I was out of arrows again. On the small hill we'd made a makeshift safe point, giving us enough time to assess the situation.

"We might actually win this!" Fili yelled.

"If we're lucky!" Dwalin yelled back, using his teeth to pull a dirty bandage tight across his upper arm.

I nodded, but my eyes were searching for something. "There he is!" About halfway between us and Thorin was the pale orc, his white skin standing out like a beacon against his darker kin.

Fili's grin disappeared, his eyes narrowing as he watched Azog for a moment. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at me hard.

Words failed me, so I simply nodded again. This was it.


	15. Chapter 15

Without another word Fili ran back into the fray, I followed with Dwalin right on my heels. Together we cut a straight and bloody path through the orcs, adrenalin giving me strength I didn't know I had. We finally came upon him just as he was pulling his sword from a dwarf's chest. It was as if he'd been expecting us, his sneer sending a chill down my spine.

"Back for more? Durin whore!" He laughed.

I'd expected to be either afraid or excited when I finally faced him, instead I was overwhelmed with a sense of acceptance. This was it, the source of all my pain and rage. I would either die or win.

Fili and I separated, circling the orc in opposite directions as Dwalin helped the dwarfs struggling nearby. I was crouched low, ready to pounce, with nothing on my mind but killing Azog.

"I remember the way you screamed... I'd like to hear it again before the days through."

Fili charged, rage pushing him forward prematurely. Azog spun and knocked him to the side as effortlessly as one does a fly, Fili's gasp of pain putting me into motion. I managed to parry the orcs blade, allowing me to get in close enough to deal a grazing blow to his thigh before retreating. Fili was back on his feet, slashing into Azog's back as the orc advanced on me. Howling in anger and pain, Azog swung around hard, Fili barely ducking in time. His eyes narrowed, Azog backed away until he was no longer between us. He'd underestimated us, but that was clearly over now.

In the back of my mind I recognized the effects that heat exhaustion was having on my body. My muscles were cramping and a dull headache was beginning just behind my eyes. Azog was hardly sweating, his lack of armor keeping him light and cool, whereas my armor was chaffing my sweat soaked skin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fili shift his sword, our short reprieve was over. In unison this time, Fili and I charged at Azog. The orcs superior size gave us little advantage, each parry he managed against my sword sent painful vibrations all the way down into my hands. It felt like we were beating against a stone wall, nothing we did seemed to get through. Like a creature possessed, Fili feigned an attack on Azog's left and jumped in close enough to slam the pommel of his sword into the orc's exposed ribs. Only, instead of giving us an upper hand, Fili's attack sent him stumbling backwards as Azog's fist met the side of his jaw.

I watched as two orcs ran for Fili, my heart dropping into my stomach for a moment until Fili gathered himself and expertly dodged the first orcs rusted blade. For a split second I intended to go and help Fili, but Azog was instantly on top of me. It was everything I could do to keep speed with his attacks, each blow taking me another step back. Suddenly my sword was ripped from my hands, falling somewhere hopelessly out of reach. Unarmed and alone, I did the only thing I could think to do. In desperation, I ran straight for the approaching orc, ducking low to avoid his sword and slamming my shoulder into his stomach.

It worked, but not like I'd hoped. My momentum sent me falling right along with him. He'd been standing near the edge of the flat top of the hill, now we were tumbling down the hill together. When I finally stopped rolling I was staring at the darkening sky, gasping for air as I tried to catch my breath. I knew I needed to get up, but my legs wouldn't listen. A shadow fell over me, then I was being hauled up by the neck of my shirt. Luckily it didn't look like I was the only one hurt by the fall. A large gash on the orc's head was bleeding freely and he grimaced when he took a step forward.

"Nice try, dwarf scum. Now you're all mine."

Gathering the remaining strength I had, I pulled my fist back, aiming for the fresh wound. Just as I was about to swing, Azog dropped the front of my shirt and grabbed my wrist, twisting it around until I heard a snap. I cried out as excruciating pain shot up my arm, my legs finally giving out beneath me. I sat on my knees, holding my broken wrist against my chest. This was it. I was going to die. Laughing, Azog brought his knee against my chin hard, knocking me onto my back again.

I heard my name being yelled. At least I knew Fili was alive. Azog straddled me and grabbed my throat, squeezing the air out of my lunges as he grinned. Almost instantly my lunges started screaming for air, unconsciousness darkening my vision. My left hand dug into the ground as I fought against the oh-so-tempting nothingness. Feeling something hard at my fingertips, I grasped for it, straining every muscle in my body until I had a firm hold of it. I was starting to go numb, the burning in my chest the only thing I could feel. With a last, desperate reserve of strength, I took whatever was in my hand and brought it across Azog's throat.

A wave of hot blood washed over me and the fingers at my throat were gone. I heard a strange chocking sound, then the weight on top of me was suddenly gone as well. It took me a minute to realize what I'd done as I lay there, wheezing air back into my chest. I don't know how long I laid next to Azog's dead body before I was helped to my feet. Fili held me against him as we both looked down at the pale orc, a warm rain starting to fall across the battlefield. But it seemed there no longer was a battle. Horns were blowing, the orcs retreating as dwarfs and elves chased. I didn't join in the cheers of victory that started, but when I heard horses running I watched as the few remaining horses and riders from the cavalry galloped into the chase.

"Are you okay?" Fili asked, gently taking my right hand in his.

I let Fili look me over, though I already knew my wrist was broken. It seemed like such a small thing next to the death that surrounded us. Everywhere I looked there were dead and dying. A few dwarfs were walking amongst the bodies, occasionally putting their spears through an orc that was still clinging to life. Elf healers were making their rounds as well, the quiet murmur of elvish barely louder than the rain. I didn't know what to do, so I let Fili guide me away, trying not to grimace with every step.

We came across Kili, he and Fili embracing each other in a tight hug before pressing their foreheads together somberly. Kili let us know that Thorin was fine, just busy taking account of the dead. Dwalin talked Fili into letting me go with him, explaining that the prince should be seeing to his people. I nodded when Fili asked if I would be okay without him.

"We need to get you to the healers." Dwalin said, noticing the way I was holding my right arm against myself.

I didn't have the strength to argue, all I wanted to do was either sob hysterically or go to sleep. He stayed with me in one of the quickly erected tents as an elf silently took care of me. The rain was coming down in sheets now, dropping the temperature considerably. I watched the silhouettes of people coming and going outside as the elf wrapped a thick bandage around my wrist and hand, making a sling for me to hold it in. I heard her tell me to refrain from moving it as much as possible, that I'd be lucky if it healed back to the way it was. All I did was nod, so she left to tend to someone else.

"You did good." Dwalin said after we sat in silence for a while.

"Did I?"

"You survived."

I survived... I suppose that was something to be grateful for. I was alive. Fili was alive. Azog was dead. But at what cost? The knowledge that many of my people were dead pained me more than any physical wound ever could.


	16. Epilogue

**:Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for this final chapter taking so long to put out. Between personal life insanity and not being perfectly happy with this epilogue... I've fallen in love with Nora and the character she's become, so much so I'm contemplating a sequel. Well anyway, I hope everyone enjoys!**

In the end we lost more than half of our army. Dain's body was found with piles of dead orcs around him, a look of determined amusement on his face even in death. We held a mass funeral at Erebor the next morning, all of Dale, Mirkwood, and the Iron Hills joining in the ceremony. Thorin and Fili both spoke inspiring words of condolence and respect, while I just stood in the background looking at nothing. Dain's pyre burned for two days straight, everyone giving him a king's goodbye.

With no Lord left in the Iron Hills, Erebor began to fill once more with dwarfs. I slowly grew happy again, though I knew I'd never really recover from everything that had happened, not fully. My wrist didn't heal as well as I'd hoped, I'd probably never be able to ride like I used to, though I think that bothered Fili more than it did me.

Autumn was a busy season for everyone. I was the lady of honor at Tauriel and Kili's wedding, my gorgeous green dress about to bust across my round stomach. Not two months after their union I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, both perfectly healthy and happy. I'd never seen Fili so blissful, or sleep deprived! Raina was a constant handful with the most beautiful golden hair, she had Fili wrapped around her finger from the day she was born! Whereas Dilin (Thorin refused to let us name our son after him) was an easy keeper, full of questions and wonder, his dark hair constantly falling over his blue eyes.

Erebor was once again filled with the sound of Durin's children playing.

And I was content.


End file.
